The arc legacy
by Shinn910
Summary: Join the kids of Jaune arc as they travel back in time to train their father to stop a great evil that only their father can save remnant from as he submits his legacy along with his kids. OP Jaune arc
1. Chapter 1

It was a late afternoon at Beacon academy and Glynda Goodwitch was in her office drinking some tea to ease her headache of the tiring day she just had. After helping all the students of the different academies get accustomed to Beacon academy she afterwards had to grade papers for some of her students who had detention and lastly she had to take care of all the papers that Ozpin the headmaster of the academy didn't do. To say her day was tiring would be an understatement. As she sat down on one of the couches that were in her office to better relax and forget all about her day she heard a rumbling and turned to see that there was a crack in the middle of her office. She took out her riding crop and got to a defensive stance as the crack started to grow as flashes emanated from it. As she was about to attack it 4 bodies came crashing out of it as the the crack disappeared. As she looked at the bodies she noticed that 3 of them were males while the last was female.

"Damn that hurts would you guys get off of me" Said one of the young males.

"Monty Oum Frost how much do you weight." Spoke the second male.

"Shut up it's Giselle that weighs the most she brought all that ammo with her." Spoke the third male now named Frost.

"Shut it you two! if you would have helped i wouldn't have had to carry all of it." Spoke the only girl now known as Giselle.

As Giselle got up from the three males Glynda noticed that she looked rather young compared to the three boys as they stood up the three boys rubbed their backs and gave her a blank look before noticing Glynda.

"Um sorry to intrude your office our apologies miss."said Frost as he and the four others slightly bowed their head at the deputy headmistress.

"Who the hell are you four and how did you get here." Glynda stated quite angry as she got back into her defensive stance. "Where di-

"Shit!" shouted the teenager with black hair cutting off what Glynda was going to say as everyone looked to him.

"What's wrong?" asked the blond teenager

"The girls! THEY AREN'T WITH US!" the black haired teen replied.

With that 3 pairs of eyes widened as they started to look around for the girls but saw none as they turned to Glynda Frost was the one to speak as the other three quickly moved passed her through the door.

"I'm sorry Aunt Glynda i'll explain everything after we look for the others." Frost said as he left the office to Glynda as she became shocked after being called Aunt.

XXX

Team JNPR, RWBY and CFVY along with Sun and Neptune were all hanging out at Team RWBY's common room playing board games and having a good time. Jaune was playing a fighting game with Coco, Ruby and Yang while Pyrrha, Fox, Velvet, Nora and Ren watched. Weiss was speaking to Neptune trying to get to know the blue haired tanned teen while Sun tried doing the same with Blake as she read her book. Yatsuhashi was off to the side meditating but taking glances at the tv where the fighting was happening.

"Come on Arc cover me while I attack Yang." said Coco.

"Gotcha Coco let's win this!" said Jaune as he did what he was told.

"Come on Rubes let's show them our tag team." Yang said.

"Yeah! Get ready for the sister combo." Ruby shouted as her fighting character dodged Jaune's combo moves before Yang's cut in and along with Ruby decimated Jaune's fighter with a team combo.

"Sorry Coco it's up to you." Jaune said with his head down as he was defeated.

"Oh crap." said Coco as the two sisters made another combo on Coco's fighter too and defeated her.

"Yeah!" they both high fived while in the background their audience laughed at the sister's antics.

"Well i'm going to the bathroom." Jaune said as he got up left to the bathroom.

As soon as he left all of a sudden a cracking noise sounded and all the teens stopped what they were doing and got into defensive stances as they stared into the middle of the room where the crack was growing larger. Yang got in front of Ruby while Yatsuhashi and Fox got in front of Coco and Velvet. Everyone was staring at the crack with a bit of unease as they waited for whatever was going to appear. As they were about to say something it suddenly opened and out of it came 6 small bodies and a seventh larger body crashing into the ground as the crack closed. Everyone was shocked to see that people came out of the crack but even more shocked when said people were mostly children.

"Ow ow ow that really hurt" said one of the blonde girls who had long wavy hair that reached her lower back as she rubbed her head and her blond cat ears.

"May, Luna are you two okay?" spoke a ponytailed brown haired girl with a cute rabbit tail to the two other girls that landed on top of her.

"Yeah i'm okay" spoke the one with shoulder length blond hair and rabbit ears.

"Same" Spoke the third with long brown hair and also a rabbit tail.

"Ow Annie get your butt off of me." spoke a girl who was the spitting image of ruby just with blond hair.

"Oh sorry Summer." spoke annie as she helped her up.

"Jeez that fucking hurts. Is everyone okay?" spoke a rather deep voice as everyone's attention turned to the teen boy with blond haired that sported some pink in the front (Jason Todd style hair)

"Yes big bro Kaito" The little girls responded.

"Good now where are we?" He said as he looked around and noticed the occupants in the room. As he looks at their shocked faces he tries to say something but is interrupted when the 6 little girls also notice them or in their case notice specific teen girls and shout.

"Mommy!"

"Mama!"

"Mom!

"Mother!"

The six girls dash forward to their respective mothers crashing into them almost tackling them down as they hug them tightly.

"Hello mother I'm so glad I got to see you so soon." said the long blond haired cat eared girl to her mom who happened to be Blake as she just looks at her daughter while spouting nonsense.

"Mommy we missed you did you miss us?" spoke the ponytailed girl

"Yeah mommy did you miss us?" spoke the long brown haired girl

"Mommy?" asked the shoulder length blond haired girl.

"I-I-I" a blushing Velvet tried to say as she looked at her 3 adorable daughters all hugging her.

"Hey mama guess what me and Summer did." said Annie to a very shocked Yang "We were able to punch big bro Jason for once." she stated proudly.

Yang was to shocked to even say anything as she kept staring at her daughter.

"Mama?" said Annie as she waved a hand in front of Yang's face.

"Hey mom what's wrong with auntie Yang?" another little voice said this time being Summer the daughter of Ruby as she looked at her mom who was red as her cape. Ruby looked at her with an equally shocked face and a blush so fierce that it was passing the color of her cape. But before anyone could respond or say anything the common room door burst open.

"GIRLS!" shouted three teens who immediately went quiet upon seeing the girls and their mothers.

"Uh…" said Frost.

"Jeez what are you guys doing." came a fourth voice as she squeezed passed the three boys who were blocking her way.

"Don't block the door" she said looking at the 3 boys "God what's wrong? Did you find them or n-" she stops as she turned around to see what the three boys were looking at. As she spots Coco who is also staring at her she let's out a nervous laugh and scratches the back of her head.

"Heh heh Hi mom." she says with a nervous wave as Coco's sunglasses fall from her face and jaw goes agape.

The first to recover is Blake's daughter as she runs to the black haired teen and grabs his hand and starts dragging him happily towards Blake.

"Come on big brother look it's mom" she says as she points to Blake which at this point starts the hyperventilate at the notice of a son now.

"Um…. Hi mom it's great to see you." he says as he smiles nervously at her.

"Are you not gonna hug mom Jason?" says the young girl while tilting her head adorably as her ears twitch a little bit.

"Uh…." Jason says as he looks at his mother with a shocked face.

"Just what is going on here!" Yells Weiss.

Just then the bathroom door opens and Jaune comes out. As everyone turns to look at him. Eleven pair of eyes widened as they see the young arc. "Man what's with all the commodi...on.. Uh… guys… .what's going on." he says as he notices all the children and teenagers that he's never seen before. "Um….guys?" he says again but before he can say more a voice is heard.

"You four how dare you leave my office like that." came the angry voice of Ms. Goodwitch as she entered the common room crop in hand and ready to battle "explain yourselfs who ….are you….." she says as she notices the other occupants in the room too. "What on remnant is going on her-"

"DADDY!" the seven girls yell as they all dash like lighting towards Jaune tackling and knocking the air out of him.

"WHAT!" all the teenage girls yell in unison.

As Jaune looks at the seven girls his eyes go wide at the declaration that he's a father to seven girls. His mind trying to process everything overloads itself and the knight does what only his brain can make his body to.

*THUD*

Jaune faints.


	2. Chapter 2

*Pat* *Pat*

"Papa are you ok?" asked Summer as she patted her father's face to wake him up.

"Summer stop patting father's head, that isn't gonna wake him up any faster." said the girl with blonde hair and cat ears.

"Oops heh heh." Summer said with a sheepish smile.

"Why does dad look like he's getting blue?" asked Annie while tilting her head a bit.

"Can you girls please get off of dad before he suffocates from your hugs?" Jason said as the girls realized that their father had indeed began to suffocate from the hugs they were all giving him.

"Sorry daddy" Annie apologized as she got off of him.

As they got off of Jaune the 7 girls walked back towards their mothers.

"So...um…...I guess you all have a lot of questions huh?" Spoke the boy with slicked back blonde hair as he took notice of how quiet the occupants of the lounge were being.

Nora was the first to recover this time with her usual energy as she appeared in front of the 4 boys who looked at her like it was normal and began talking.

"Hi I'm Nora and the quiet and shocked person over there is Ren and we've been together for a long time but we're not tog-"

"We know aunt Nora. You aren't together-together yet. " said Jason as he smiled at her.

"Huh yet?" Nora said blushing and picking up on what he said "What do you mean by aunt and… yet… " as she went silent.

"You idiot we were supposed to wait til father was awake before we said anything." Frost said as he smacked Jason in the back of the head.

"Ah bitch that hurt." Jason said as he rubbed the back of his head "You didn't have to hit me Frost." he said as he glared at Frost who glared back.

"Maybe I wouldn't have hit you if you waited like we were supposed too."

"Will you two stop bickering already, jeez you sound just like old Qrow and Raven." said the unnamed boy.

"I don't wanna hear that from the moron who can't even ask Lia out on a date." Jason responded.

"Yeah he's right, man up you fool." Frost agreed

"You 2 looking to start a fight." Said the unnamed boy as he glared at the other 2 boys.

"Yeah bring it on." said Jason.

"I'll teach you both a lesson." said Frost as the 3 glared at each other so hard that if one looked closely they could see sparks.

Kaito stayed in the background smiling and watching the events transpire. He couldn't help it if he found it entertaining.

"Um..who are all of you?.." Pyrrha asked after recovering from the shock as the 4 boys turned to her and lost all sense of hostility.

"My apologies ma'am, but we will introduce ourselves when father awakens. " Frost said bowing slightly.

"Mmmm…..wha happened…..to me…." Jaune said as he woke up and rubbed his head. Everyone turned to him after having processed everything and went to check on Jaune.

"Jaune are you okay" Pyrrha said as she went to check on him first with concern in her eyes.

"Pyrrha? Yeah I'm okay I just had the most weird dream ever with 7 little girls saying I'm there dad." Jaune responded rubbing his eyes.

"Um Jaune that wasn't a dream.." Ruby replied meekly.

"Huh?" Jaune said as he looked behind Pyrrha and the others and saw 7 little girls smiling brightly at him.

"Hi daddy!" said Summer as she started running to Jaune with her arms out.

"Summer stop. Father just woke up let him adjust to the situation first." Jason said as Summer stopped and looked at him with a sad face.

"Okay big bwother" She said sadly as Giselle walked up to and smacked Jason's arm.

"Look what you did to her." she said.

"Ah I'm so sorry Summer." Jason said as he went to hug Summer who sniffled a bit. "Big bro didn't mean to be harsh to you."

"So...uh…..who are you all?" Jaune asked as he stood up and looked at them.

"Yeah who the hell are all of you?" Yang asked now on guard as to who the strange kids and teens were.

"And why did you girls call us moms?" Blake added.

"I believe you owe us all an explanation." Yatsuhashi added.

"I must agree with Mr. Daichi. You all should explain yourselves while you still have the chance." Ms. Goodwitch said as she got in front of her students ready to defend them.

"Oh right we were supposed to introduce ourselves now that you're awake." Kaito responded.

"Everyone if you can please remain calm and in one place we will introduce ourselves and also explain ourselves. Girls come by us please." Frost instructed as everyone stood and waited for them to begin.

"Well to begin we come from the future so allow us to introduce ourselves now." Jason said.

"Okay well then" began the unnamed boy as he clapped his hands together "Girls if you wanna introduce yourselves first go ahead."

"Okay me first." said the girl who called Yang her mom. She wore white sneakers, black biker shorts with an orange t-shirt to match and had a slightly beat up version of Jaune's Pumpkin Pete sweater tied around her waist. Her hair was tied in a bun with some of her bangs covering her right eye (Annie Leonhart style) She had her mother's Lilac eyes. "My name is Annie Xiao Arc and I'm the super cool daughter of Mama Yang Xiao Long and Papa Jaune Arc. I'm 7 years old and the 6th oldest daughter of the Arc household. My hobbies are playing video games, making puns and trying to learn how to ride bumblebee. It's a pleasure to meet you all after the _Xiao Long_ wait." She finished with a smile as everyone groaned except for Yang who was blushing at having learned a bit more of her daughter and who her dad was from her she gave her a wide smile and a thumbs up.

As Annie walked towards Yang who high fived her daughter for the pun Summer walked forward very shy at being looked at by a lot of people.

She looked like an exact replica of Ruby but her hair was blonde instead of black. Her left eye was a deep blue and her right eye was a sharp silver. She wore a white combat skirt with matching white boots. Her hood was yellow with her mom's emblem on the pins.

"Um…. im Summer wose Arc." She began while fidgeting her fingers shyly and looking down. "My Mommy is Wuby Wose and my Daddy is Jaune Arc. im 3 years old and the younwest daughter of the Arc housewold." She continued while getting red "My hobbies are plawing with gwandpa Qrow and mommy, eating cookies and helping daddy cook." She finished as she put her hood on and walked up to Ruby and held onto her skirt shyly.

"Aaawww she's such a cutie!" said Yang as all the girls agreed and looked at Summer while Ruby bend down to carry her now daughter.

While everyone was occupied Ms. Goodwitch looked on with a small smile.

"She's such a cute little girl...makes me wish i had one.." She thought.

"Alright i'm next." spoke Giselle.

Giselle was also almost an exact replica of Coco except for her dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were a deep blue, she wore black boots with black skinny pants with a white shirt that had the emblem of a phoenix on it. Lastly she had a black leather jacket and some sunglasses on her head. Her outfit was stylish and Coco seemed to approve of it.

"My name is Giselle Adel Arc and i'm the fashionable daughter of mama Coco Adel and Papa Jaune Arc. I'm 10 years old and the 5th oldest daughter of the Arc household." she said as she smiled at everyone "My hobbies are shopping with mama and papa, going to the shooting range and playing pranks on big bro Frost." she finished as she walked over to Coco who looked at her up down.

"So you're me and Arc's daughter huh not bad. I really like your style kiddo it's really making me look forward to making you with your dad." Coco finished winking at the now red faced Jaune as he looked away. Everyone else blushed at the comment that Coco made but luckily Ren pushed forward.

"Anyways please continue to introduce yourselves please." He said calmly.

"Okay we're next." said one of the three girls with shoulder length blonde hair.

They all looked at the three girls and noted that they all wore the same combat gear as Velvet did but in different colors. one of them had a blue version of her suit. Another had a white version and the third had a red version of it. One of the girls had shoulder length blonde hair with golden haired rabbit ears, her eyes were a dark brown. The second girl had brown hair tied in a ponytail with and a cute rabbit tail, her eyes were a deep blue. The last girl had long dirty blonde hair and also had a cute rabbit tail, her eyes were the same as her mother's brown colored eyes.

"I'm Luna Arc." said the dirty blonde haired girl.

"I'm May Arc." said the blonde girl with rabbit ears.

"And I'm Ivett Arc." finished the brown haired ponytailed girl.

"We known as the rabbit Arc triplets." they said in unison

"Our mommy is Velvet Scarlatina." Began Ivett

"And our Daddy is Jaune Arc." May added

"And we are the 8th, 9th and 10th daughters of the Arc household." finished Luna.

"My hobbies are gardening, photography and cooking with daddy and Summer." May said

My hobbies are archery, helping mommy bake cakes and playing with uncle Fox." Luna said as Fox was surprised that he was an uncle.

"My hobbies are making weapons with aunt Ruby, reading with big sis Kanae and meditating with uncle Ren and uncle Yatsuhashi." Ivett finished as they all went to hug their mother who was processing the information of her triplets and their father being with her. She bend down and petted their heads which made the girls giggle.

"Okay well I guess i'm last." said the girl who everyone could only assume was Kanae.

She long wavy blonde hair that reached her back along with golden cat ears. Her eyes were the same as her father's deep blue ones. She wore black sneakers with white leggings with a black shirt with the phoenix emblem on it and a black zip up hoodie.

"Well my name is Kanae Bella Arc and I'm the proud daughter of Blake Belladonna and Jaune Arc." she said as she smiled at her mother before continuing "I am also 7 years old and the 7th oldest daughter of the Arc household. My hobbies are Reading with my sister Ivett, shopping with father and reading adult literature with mother." she finished as Blake went wide eye with the last hobby her daughter had said.

Kanae walked towards her mom and gave her a toothy grin and hugged her. Blake returned the hug but was red as a tomato from embarrassment of her daughter knowing about smut from her very self.

"Alrighty know that the girls are done introducing themselves we are next." spoke Jason as he walked forward. He wore an atlas specialist suit and had a long black tail on his back. He had inherited his mother's golden eyes but his father's signature messy hair but it only made him look better in their opinion.

"Well then I am Specialist Jason Bella Arc the calm one" He began as he saluted and smiled "My mom is Blake Belladonna and my dad is Jaune Arc. I am also the older brother of my little sister Kanae by blood and my other sisters by bonds. I am the 2nd oldest son of the Arc household." He said relaxing himself more "My hobbies I guess are training with dad and aunt Nora, exercising and making nutritional drinks with Ren." He finished as he bowed to them.

"He forgot being a playboy too." Frost murmured as Jason glared at him.

He walked towards Blake and gave a charismatic smile that reminded her of Jaune as he hugged his mom too and stood next to her and Kanae.

"Ok um i'm next." said Kaito

Kaito had blonde hair but sported a bit of pink in the front (Jason Todd style) he had mitch match brown and pink eyes and a noticeable scar on his upper left arm. He wore white combat boots with black combat pants. He had a dark red t-shirt also with a phoenix emblem and a pair of dark red hand bracers.

"The name's Kaito Arc the ice cream loving dude." he said pointing to himself with his thumb and smiling widely "I'm also 17 years old and the son of Neo Arc and Jaune Arc. I'm the 4th oldest son of the Arc household and my hobbies are eating ice cream with mom, playing poker with grandma Kali and challenging aunt Nora to a pancake eating contest." He finished.

He stepped to the side as Nora went up to him and started talking about pancakes with him.

"Right well then" spoke Frost'

He also wore a Atlas specialist suit but what stood out was his pale skin. He had platinum white hair that was combed to the side which made him look more mature and had his dad's blue eyes.

"My name is Frost Arc-Schnee and it is a pleasure to meet you all." He said bowing slightly.

At hearing the name Schnee, Weiss became wide eyed

"SCHNEE! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE MY SON!"

"Hm no you misu-" Frost began but was cut off

"NO I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! I CAN'T!" Weiss yelled as she ran out the door and left everyone speechless.

Jaune looked down and anyone could tell he was hurt over what Weiss had just said.

"Hey Jaune don't listen to her she's just surprised is all i'm sure she will come around so cheer up." Yang said patting his back.

"Um I'm sorry to say this aunt Yang but aunt Weiss isn't my mother." Frost said.

"Huh? Then who is?" Jaune said looking up at him.

"Don't tell me…" Ms. Goodwitch whispered.

"Well before i was interrupted i was going to say that i am the proud son of my mother Winter Arc-Schnee and my father Jaune Arc" He said as he saluted his dad "I am 17 years old too and the 3rd eldest son of the Arc household. My hobbies are studying the Arc and Remnants history, playing games with mother and training with you father." He finished slowly bowing again as he moved and stood by Kaito.

"Um..whos Winter?" Ruby asked.

"She is an Atlas specialist agent that graduated from Atlas academy a few years ago. She is also Weiss Schnee's older sister but enough about that we still have one person left to introduce." Ms. Goodwitch said as she looked at the last teen.

He wore camo pants with black combat boots and a long sleeve shirt and a dark grey hoodie. His hair was bright blonde but was slicked back which made him look more handsome and professional but what stood out the most were his eyes. He had a scar over his right eye that only added to his hard piercing emerald color eyes.

"Um well im 18 years old and the eldest son of the Arc household." He began while scratching the back of his head nervously "My hobbies are playing the guitar, taking care of my siblings and spending time with Lia." He said getting red at the last part.

"Alright we understand your hobbies and age but what is your name and who are your parents young man." Glynda asked as he looked at her and shrunk a bit under her gaze.

"Yeah man go on tell them who our aunt and your mom is. The faster you do it the easier it'll be on you." Frost said

"Yeah….right easy for you to say but anyways….um….dad please don't be shocked and you to mom…..please….." He said to noone in particular.

Everyone was now curious as to who the boy's mother was.

"Well then.." he began as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"My name is Glendal Arcwitch and I am the first child of my dad Jaune Archwitch and my mom Glynda Archwitch and the head of the Arc household." He finished still having his eyes closed.

The room fell dead silent as all of Team CFVY, RBY, JNPR and Sun and Neptune stared at Glendal with wide eyes.

"Ugh"

*THUD*

They all jumped and turned to see that Ms. Goodwitch had fainted.

*THUD*

They looked back to see that Jaune had also fainted.

As Glendal opened his eyes he looked around and saw that both his mom and dad had fainted.

"Yeah…...heh heh...Kinda figured this would happen." he said scratching his head awkwardly.

 **End**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Hours earlier**

 **xxx**

It had been a rather busy day for Headmaster Ozpin for once in awhile. Having to deal with General Ironwood and his ideals was always difficult but to deal with his airships now too just made everything difficult and now he had to file the papers that he was unable to give Ms. Goodwitch earlier and luck would have it that he was stuck with the most time consuming ones. So after his busy day he was finally able to sit back in his chair and relax with his coffee now that he had finished everything.

"Oum i'm starting to feel horrible for always making Glynda do all my paperwork. I'm sure she's more probably angry and tired of handling everything lately. I suppose I should have Glynda look over my paperwork to make sure there are no errors.

As Headmaster Ozpin stood up to only hear rumbling and see that a crack had appeared near his elevator door. Being a Headmaster he was more experienced than many other Huntsman and in turn he was more aware of things and Ozpin could clearly sense the danger coming from the crack.

As he dropped his coffee mug he grabbed his cane and immediately got into a battle position ready for whatever being or thing to come out of the crack. The crack suddenly grew and expanded as Ozpin charged in to attack. As he drew his cane to hit what would come out he was surprised to have hit a suitcase. As the suitcase collided with the elevator door it broke and Ozpin became shocked to see Qrow's Reaper come out of it along with clothes that belonged to a little girl. As he stood there shocked, ten more suitcases came out of the crack as it disappeared leaving the Headmaster shocked and now confused.

"...What just happened…." was all that he could say.

 **xxx**

 **Present**

Everyone from Teams R(W)BY, (J)NPR, CFVY and Sun and Neptune were currently sitting back in the lounge after having moved Headmistress Glynda and Jaune into Team JNPR's dorm room to rest after having fainted from the news. 9 of the children were seated next to them on the floor in a circle except for 2 of them Summer who was eating cookies with her mom Ruby and Luna who was drawing on Fox's lap.

"Hm well I guess that went better than I expected it to go." Said Frost.

"Both my mom and our dad fainted and have been out for almost an hour now how was this better than what you were expecting?" asked Glendal.

"Easy I thought Aunt Glynda would have yelled at you and thought you were making a horrible joke while dad would pull out his own bottle of hunter's whiskey that he usually has." Frost replies.

"...I...don't know what to say... I guess you're right this is better than expected." Glendal replied.

"Well at least they aren't lying on the floor and are in beds or they would be sore when they woke up." said Jason

"You aren't helping big brother." said Annie as she sat on Kaito's lap.

"We should wait until dad and Aunt Glynda wake up before explaining everything and why we are here to our mom's and everyone." said Kanae

"What are we gonna do while we wait?" Asked Ivett as she read a book that Blake let her borrow.

"We could ask if they have any questions regarding us." said Kaito as he yawned and placed his head on top of Annie's head.

"Don't fall asleep Big brother we still have to explain ourselves to dad." said Annie as she felt Kaito's chin on her head. "And don't mess up my hair or you'll regret it a lot" she stated rather coldly that made everyone in the room shiver a bit except for Yang.

"Aww she's a lot like her cool mama." said Yang as she looked at Annie and smiled.

"Um...I know we have to wait for Jaune and Ms Goodwitch but i believe we would like to ask questions to all of you while we said if it's ok with you all." said Pyrrha

"Sure Miss ask anything you all would like to ask and we will see if we can answer them for you all. said May as she got up and walked to her mom.

"Miss? Um..why do you call me Miss? ...If you are from the future am I not your aunt too?..." Pyrrha asked hesitantly feeling sad that none of these kids knew who she was.

"I am sorry ma'am but you are not our aunt. We have never met you before in our entire lives." said Frost "That is why we would like to know your name." he finished.

Pyrrha felt like her world had been destroyed. In front of her were the children of the man that she loved, her leader, her partner, her best friend and yet none of them knew her or even recognized her. She lowered her head and bit her lower lip to try and force herself not to cry at the fact that she was not part of Jaune's future.

"My name is….Pyrrha Nikos…" she said quietly enough for only herself to hear as she began to shake.

The kids did not hear her but everyone did notice her starting to shake and felt awful for Pyrrha. She loved Jaune and everyone knew it except the blonde goofball and to hear his future children say that they have never seen or heard of her before made them sad.

"Um Miss? We didn't hear you. What is your name?" Asked Kaito

Pyrrha was now shaking terribly and trying her hardest not to cry and failing as her tears were streaming on her cheeks and falling. Ruby and Nora immediately went to try and comfort her.

"Pyrrha i'm sure they're just joking right guys? Please stop joking around how can you not know Pyrrha Nikos." Ruby said nervously trying her best to cheer her friend up.

"Hey Pyrrha it's okay I'm sure they recognize you and know you. Maybe you changed your name and look different in the future." Nora tried reassuring her.

"Yeah come on cereal girl you and Jaune are very close i'm sure-" Yang started before she was cut off by Summer.

"Your crown I've seen it before!" she shouted with stars in her eyes as everyone looked to her in confusion.

"M-my crown?..d-do you m-mean my tiara?" Pyrrha said as she took it off her head. When she showed it to the kids they were still confused until they heard a gasp and looked to Glendal who was staring at the tiara wide eyed in shocked.

"Yeah! It's on Daddy's old shield in the Arcwitch vault." Summer said happily as Pyrrha let her hold it.

"Brother? You okay?" asked Frost as everyone was looking at him except for Summer who was admiring the tiara.

Glendal stayed silent and looked down for a few moments. This just confused everyone even more until he spoke.

"You're her." He started as he looked at Pyrrha with sad eyes "You're the woman dad was in love with before mom…. and you're also the woman who mom said broke our dad's heart."

Everyone was shocked to hear that but before they could say anything he continued.

"I recognize you now because of your tiara. What summer said is true your tiara is melded with dad's shield along with Crocea Mors and is in the Archwitch vault." he said as he looked down and sighed "But…mom told only me…...that the reason it's melded onto Crocea Mors and it's shield and the reason none of us have ever heard or seen you before in our lives Miss Nikos is because….."

"Because of what?..." Blake asked nervously

"Because in our future" Glendal said as he looked at Pyrrha and everyone.

"Miss Pyrrha Nikos is dead."

 **END**


	4. Chapter 4

The whole room was dead silent after having heard as to why their future children had never seen or heard of Pyrrha. No one was ready for the bomb that Glendal had dropped. Pyrrha could not believe what she had heard. All of her friends were alive in the future and most of them had a child with the man that she loved and wanted except for her because she was dead. Glynda was walking towards the lounge with a massive headache of having supposedly learned that she and Jaune had married and had a child together. She was very sceptical about what had happened so far a part of her wanted it to be a dream and she hoped that was it. As everyone remained quiet in the lounge the door opened to reveal holding her head.

"Children please explain why I just woke up in Team JNPR's dorm room with an unconscious Mr. Arc in his bed." Glynda said as she looked around and notice her students and the two exchange students all looking down or forward but they were quiet and had a sad expression. "What is going on her-" Glynda cut herself off as she looked towards the rest of the kids that were in the room.

"Oh my Oum you really are real." Glynda said as she looked at Glendal straight in the eyes who just looked away sad.

"W-what do y-you mean i'm d-d-dead in the future." Pyrrha said sadly while looking down as Glynda became wide eyed in surprise at hearing Pyrrha say she was dead.

As everyone tried to recover Yang was the second to speak "Y-yeah What do you mean P-money's dead? She's the strongest fighter out of all of us here she has never lost to anyone even I can barely manage against her."

"I-I agree she's the strongest in the school." Blake backed up. "Even without her semblance we can barely manage to bring her aura below green."

"What is going on here!?" came the voice of an angry Glynda. "What do you mean Miss Nikos is dead. Explain yourself right now." She finished looking at Glendal angrily while waiting for an explanation.

"I-I'm sorry mom I'll explain everything to everyone regarding miss Nikos when dad is here. Please don't be angry." Glendal said quite scared as the rest of the future kids looked terrified at seeing Ms. Goodwitch angry. Summer the youngest of the Arcwitch household was close to tears as she began to sniffle.

Glynda noticed and sighed while looking at all the kids from the future her expression softening before she spoke "Alright we will await for Mr. Arc to return. In the meantime how about you tell us about yourselfs so that perhaps we can make the mood a little better."

"Y-yeah lets do that what do you say Pyrrha." asked Velvet hoping to try and cheer up the spartan warrior.

Pyrrha wiped her tears away before speaking "That would be grand. I think that will be a good distraction for me." She finished trying her hardest to smile and calm down. "I have one other question to ask you all and it's about Jaune."

"About Father? Sure go ahead and ask away." Jason said trying to make her happy and answer whatever question she will ask him.

"Alright." *sniff* "Is Jaune a good Father and Husband in the future?" Pyrrha asked surprising everyone as they turned to the kids

They all smiled

"Papa is the best papa we could ever have." Luna shouted as she appeared on Fox's shoulder smiling while fox looked at her direction in surprise.

"Yeah dad always gives us candy when mom isn't looking and even buys us a lot of books too." Kanae said in excitement.

"He also makes us our favorite food when we're sad to cheer us up." Giselle said

"And also reads us a bedtime story." continued Ivett

"And kisses us goodnight!" Finished Summer

"He also plays with us a lot and makes time for all of us and our mama too." Annie added

Everyone smiled at the little girls but they all also thought one thing in their head

'They're all daddy's little girls.'

"You guys tell them about dad too." May said looking at her older brothers who just smiled.

"Alright we will May relax. Well dad's really great he's always been there for us no matter what. He's someone we all look up too." Frost said smiling

"Yeah he's also very encouraging and even when we mess up badly or get in trouble a lot he always forgives us and encourages us to do better and to learn from our mistakes." Jason said

"And just like the girls dad always makes time for us. If it's training or shopping or anything else he makes time for us too." Glendal said

"So Jaune is a great dad then." Pyrrha said smiling

"Yeah he even tries to help us when it comes to girls." Kaito said

At that Coco,Sun,Nora,Yang and surprisingly Yatsuhashi all started laughing while Kaito looked at them confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked

As they continued to laugh Yang is the first to recover "I'm sorry did I hear that right? Vomitboy helping you boys when it comes to girls? Is that right?"

"Yes he does help us why." Jason responded

They stopped laughing for a moment before bursting into laughter again stronger than before.

"Hahahaha how does your dad help you when he's dense and has corny pickup lines." Coco said in between laughter.

"Yeah he can't even pick up on Pyrrha's hints at him there's no way he helps you with girl problems." Nora added

"Nora!" shouted Ren

"Sorry Renny it's true though."

"Yeah there's no way your dad helps you. I barely know the guy and even I have a better chance with girls than him. He's so dense and uncool no offense to him." Sun said

"I see your point but if dad wasn't good with girls and women then how do you all explain dad getting Aunt Glynda, Aunt Winter, Aunt Neo and My mom pregnant in less than a year and making us." Jason said with a smug smile as they all stopped laughing and looked at them.

Both Glynda and Blake turned red as Pyrrha's hair at the mention of that.

"Yeah plus don't forget that later on he also got you and Aunt Yang pregnant Aunt Coco." Kaito added smiling as he saw Yang and Coco turn a deep red.

"So you see Sun even though dad is 'dense' and 'uncool' he still got our mom's and aunt's to fall in love with him while also breaking many other women's hearts who tried to get dad to love them." Jason finished with a satisfied smile as Sun just stared at him with his mouth agape.

"By the way how old is dad?" Frost asked curious

" Your dad is currently 17" said a blushing Glynda

"Thank you Aunt Glynda. Girls all of you cover your ears" Frost said as the little girls did what they were told as he looked at Sun with a mischievous smile on his face "Plus Sun dad isn't even a virgin anymore he lost it over half a year ago before turning 17. At least that's what Mom and Aunt Weiss discovered when mom did a background check on dad after marrying him."

The room fell silent as many eyes became wide

"WHAT?!" Shouted Pyrrha,Yang,Ruby,Velvet,Sun,Neptune,Nora and surprisingly Glynda

Coco and Fox's jaws basically fell to the floor while Ren and Yatsuhashi could only stare wide eyed in shock at hearing that Jaune of all people had already lost his virginity before the age of 17.

"Yeah dad's not a virgin anymore." smiled Glendal "So Sun what were you saying about you having a better chance than dad?" He finished as Sun looked down in shock

"Anyways like we were saying dad has helped us with girls we like. Like what to say to them and how to act around them." Kaito said

"Yeah but some of us have abused that." Frost muttered while glancing at Jason

"S-shut up." Jason said as Blake heard them thanks to her ears and narrowed her eyes at her son as he began to nervously look away "Dad's helped us out a lot." he began sweating while not being able to look at Blake "But we take his advice to heart and try our best." he finished sweating as he felt his mom piercing into his soul at what she heard Frost say.

"Hey that reminds me I heard you guys mention a girls name earlier while talking to Glendal over there." Fox said while pointing at Glendal who began to blush a bit.

"Oh you mean Lia? She's our childhood friend and the girl Glendal loves. She's the most beautiful girl in remnant and many guys want to go out with her Glendal included. He's been trying to ask her out but hasn't worked up the courage to do so." Jason said glad that the attention moved to Glendal "She's actually Au-"

"Ahhh-our best teammate when we play videogames." Glendal said while covering Jason's mouth as he whispered into his ear "Are you out of your mind Ren will kill me if he finds out I wanna date his only daughter and Dad for trying to hook me up with her."

Blake and Velvet's eyes widened and they looked at Ren as everyone gave the two boys a weird look. Ren notice Blake and Velvet staring at him but before he could say anything he was interrupted by the lounge door opening.

At that moment Jaune came in the lounge looking like he gone weeks without rest. "I'm back guys." he said while everyone stared at him and he looked around until he spotted his children "Oh my Oum I thought it was just a dream." he said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey dad." Kaito and Frost said while waving to their dad.

"Hey boys." He said as Annie skipped to her dad and asked him to pick her up which he did.

"No fair how come Annie gets to be carried by daddy." May pouted as Jaune just stared at Glendal and Jason.

"Glendal?" he said

"Y-yeah dad." Gendal responded

"Why are you covering Jason's mouth." he asked

"Ummmmm" was his response

"It's because we were talking about Lia. The girl Glendal loves." Frost said

"So then why is he covering your brothers mouth? And who's Lia?" Jaune asked as he put Annie on his shoulders.

Before Glendal could respond Annie spoke.

"Oh she's Uncle Ren and Aunt Nora's only daughter. She's really pretty every boy wants her including big bro Glendal. She's the girl you have been trying to get Glendal together with even though Uncle Ren doesn't want her dating." Annie said.

At that moment five things happened in the lounge. One was Nora becoming redder than Ruby's cape. Two everyone backed up away from Glendal and Jaune as Yang took Annie from Jaune's shoulders. Three Glendal and Jaune broke into a very nervous sweat. Four Jaune felt as he was about to face an entire army of Goliaths as he felt an overbearing pressure on him and lastly. Five, Lie Ren's calm demeanor had disappeared and the whole room had become deathly cold as Ren was producing an enormous amount of murderous aura and pressure all directing at his leader and honorary brother Jaune while looking at him with a death glare that would put death to shame. To say he was pissed or even livid would be an understatement. Ren had become a completely different entity he had become the embodiment of death, rage, anger and even hatred after hearing that his only daughter who he has been told was the most beautiful girl in remnant was trying to be courted by his 'brothers' son and that said 'brother' had been trying to 'hook' Lia and Glendal up against his wishes and back. Ren was out for blood and everyone knew and for once in a long time even Glynda felt fear from just looking and her student.

Jaune just stood there and began to shake while Ren slowly started walking towards Jaune.

"N-n-n-nnow R-r-ren C-calm down please. I-i'm sure we can talk about t-this I-it's probably a m-misunderstading you know how k-kids are." Jaune said starting to back away from Ren as he continued to move towards him.

"Jaune" Ren said in a voice filled with anger, coldness and killing intent.

"Y-y-y-yes R-r-r-ren." Jaune stuttered

"You are going to receive divine punishment." Ren said

"H-h-h-h-huh" Jaune squeaked as Ren took out stormflower

"DIE" was all Ren said.

 **End**


	5. Chapter 5

"DIE" was all Ren said before charging and Jaune.

As he was about to reach Jaune he was suddenly stopped by one of Nora's bear hugs.

"OH MY GOD! RENNY DID YOU HEAR THAT WE HAVE A DAUGHTER!" Nora shouted still red from learning her and Ren had children.

"N-nora Let g-go I can't b-breathe." Ren gasped as he tried to get out of Nora's killer hug but to no avail as he felt his consciousness slipping "N-need air" Ren said finally passing out due to air loss.

Everyone let out a breathe that they didn't know they were holding as the murderous cold aura had dissipated when Ren lost consciousness before the room was filled with panic as everyone realised Nora was suffocating Ren.

"Nora! Ren can't breathe at all!" Pyrrha yelled out trying to get Nora to let go of Ren.

"Nora Ren has 2 stacks of pancakes hidden in the fridge!" Jaune yelled out.

At the mention of pancakes Nora let go of Ren completely forgetting what she was hugging him for when she dashed to the fridge. As she began looking for pancakes Jaune and Pyrrha went towards their teammate to check on him. Luckily he was breathing again as Jaune let out another breathe of relief. As he went to get a drink of water.

"That was way too damn close." Glendal muttered as he fell on his ass and began wiping his forehead of the sweat.

"Well maybe you should take it as a sign to man up and just tell Lia how you feel before Ren kills you." Kaito said as he smirked at his older brother.

"I hate you so much sometimes." Glendal said as he glared at Kaito who just shrugged and looked away.

"Ok now that that's settled." Sun said ponting between Jaune and Ren "Onto the more important questions." Sun said seriously.

"I agree with Sun, there is a lot of explaining to do now that Jaune is awake." Blake said while looking at Glendal.

"Yeah see even Blake agrees. So I'll ask the question so that we can learn more." Sun said stepping forward.

Glendal looked at Sun with curiosity as to what he might ask. "What's yo-" before he could finish Sun asked his question out loud while looking at Jaune who had got up and grabbed a glass of water.

"DUDE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WEREN'T A VIRGIN ANYMORE?!" He asked(shouted) Jaune who was drinking water.

*SPURTS*

*Cough* *cough*

"How the hell do you know about that?!" Jaune responded a little too fast and nervously as he looked around and noticed he everyone staring at him with different looks on their faces. "I-I mean *cough* I have no idea what you're talking about i'm still a virgin…" Jaune said as he looked away and whistled while sweating.

Sun ,Yatsuhashi, Fox, Blake and surprisingly Nora just looked at Jaune with a deadpan expression at his horrible attempt at a lie. Yang's jaw joined Coco's on the floor at the realisation that Vomitboy wasn't such a 'boy'. Velvet and Ruby's faces became so red that they might faint from so much blood rising to their heads. Neptune just looked at him as he were the most cool guy ever. Professor Goodwitch just rubbed her temples at the horrible lie. Pyrrha….well Pyrrha looked like she had just lost her most prized possession on Remnant at realising that she would not be able to have Jaune's purity.

"J-jaune's….He's….not….but...why…" Pyrrha said as she slowly walked towards the couch to sit.

"Ahem aaaaaaanyways maybe we should see headmaster Ozpin before we continue this conversation?"Jaune said as he ignored the others and looked at his son.

"Hm? Headmaster Ozpin?" Kaito asked curiously.

"That weird old guy that sometimes possess Uncle Oscar." Frost replied as glynda gave a rare small smile at hearing them call Ozpin weird.

"Oh okay. I wanna see him I always wondered what he looked like since Aunt Glynda always said he was the laziest Headmaster." Kaito responded.

"Alright Aunt Glynda will you show us the way to Headmaster's Ozpin's office." Frost said as he looked towards her.

"Yes of course, will all of you children follow me along with your respective mothers too. Mr. Arc you will also be coming with us as you are the father of all the children and apparently the husband of their mothers too." She said as she started to walk towards the door before Kanae spoke up.

"He is also your husband Aunt Glynda remember you were the first to marry Papa and had Gendal with him." she said happily.

Glynda stopped before reaching the door and stood there before she continued walking but not before speaking. "R-right of c-course. We should leave now." as she opened the door and left first. The student said nothing as they were shocked that the normally stern and professional teacher became a bit of a stuttering mess before being professional again. The children on the other hand just started following the teacher like it was normal for her to stutter.

"What is taking so long?" came the voice of Ms. Goodwitch down the hallway as her voiced snapped the students out of their shock and they began to follow Ms. Goodwitch down the hall to the Headmaster's office.

xxx

1 hour earlier

As Headmaster Ozpin tried to figure out what had happened after seeing the suitcases he began to look around his office to see if one of Salem's higher pawns had managed to break into his office while he was not there. It was rare that he left his office but he didn't become the youngest Headmaster for no reason so he would have sensed any presence or even noticed any device left when he came back. So when he realised that there was none he decided to inspect Reaper to see if it was the Qrow's legitimate weapon or not. As he picked it up he eyed it curiously before looking it over. After over 45 minutes of inspecting it and cautiously shifting its form to it's main scythe form he could tell that this was the real weapon. He set the weapon down on his desk before looking at the 10 other suitcases. He walked towards them and chose the closest to try and see if he can see what was inside it but noticed that it was locked with what seemed to be a fingerprint recognition lock.

"Hm now why would a suitcase need this much security?" he said as he rubbed his finger over the recognition lock.

He then noticed that all of the suitcases had a fingerprint recognition locks but also noticed that they had the emblem of a Phoenix on the front of them. He then looked towards the suitcase that lay broken on the floor and all the clothes spread around them he walked to it and turned it around to see it also had the same emblem before he noticed the clothes again. He had almost forgotten about them had it not been for the emblem on the suitcase. He noticed it was a little girl's clothes before he rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I better fold these and and put them away before anyone or Oum forbid Glynda sees them and jumps to the wrong conclusion. Afterwards i'll call Qrow and ask him about his weapon." he said starting to fold the clothing and put it away. 10 minutes later he finished and called Qrow from his desk computer. After a few rings he picked up.

"Oz? What is it?" He asked clearly drunk again.

"Hello Qrow I wanted to speak with you about something."

xxx

Present

"So how far to we have to walk before we get to the old man's office Auntie" Kaito asked as Glynda sighed

"We are almost there just a bit longer" Glynda said as they turned the corner to see the elevator to the Headmasters office. "There is the elevator."

"Finally!" Kaito shouted as he dashed forwards and pressed the elevator button.

"Please ignore him mom he's very lazy and impatient at times. Kinda like Aunt Neo honestly." Glendal said with a smile while Glynda glanced towards him.

"R-right" she said still not used to being called mom or having a son.

As they finally arrived the elevator door had just reached the bottom floor and opened.

"Alright children everyone in." She said as everyone looked at her funny. "What is it?"

"Um Ms. Goodwitch are we all gonna fit in there?" Ruby asked

"Yes Ms. Rose this elevator can hold up to 25 people and there are only 17 of us here myself included so we will be fine." Glynda responded.

"Alright works for me." Yang said with a smile before she looked towards Jaune. "Come on loverboy." She said as she wrapped an arm around his and dragged him in with Annie following closely.

Ruby couldn't hide her jealousy at seeing Yang take Jaune as she pouted and followed as everyone else just followed after them. The elevator was soon filled and just as Ms. Goodwitch had said fit them all fine. As they rode to the Headmaster's office Jaune looked towards Kaito and asked him a question.

"So who is your mom Neo? I mean I know that your brother Frost's mom is Weiss is older sister and a Atlas Specialist but I know nothing of your mom." Jaune finished as he caught Ms. Goodwitch's attention too.

"That is a rather valid question Mr. Arc. Even I know nothing of this Neo person that is your mother. What is your mother like? "Glynda asked

"Hm? Mom? Hmm. I guess you could describe her as very wild and rebellious. She's a master at hand to hand combat and even taught me. She's gotten in many fights at bars and won them from what dad told me. She loves neapolitan ice cream and usually drags Aunt Yang with her when she wants to do something crazy and dangerous. If there's anything she has to do that doesn't involve the family or hunting missions she doesn't wanna do it and gets bored of it easily. She loves doing the dirty work missions for some reason. She practically only obeys dad and anyone can clearly see that she loves him with all her heart but she also seems to listen to you Aunt Glynda and Aunt Velvet at times. I'm more like my mom I get bored very easily and I don't like having to do a lot of work unless it's entertaining to watch or very fun and dangerous to do. I also got my sweet tooth for ice cream from my mom. I love doing wild things." Kaito said grinning.

"Hm you're making it sound like your mom is wanted by the law or something." Blake said with a small smile. She wanted to meet this Neo girl after what Kaito said about her. She sounded very interesting.

"Oh that's because mom IS wanted by the law." He grinned wider "My mom's big time criminal." He then got into a thinking pose. "I think right now since dad and most of you are 17 it means mom is working with the person she wanted me to call grandpa Roman Torchwick. Something about her seeing him as her father figure." he said again grinning widely.

Everyone froze at the mention of the name when realisation hit them that Jaune was married to a criminal who worked with Roman Torchwick of all people and looked upped to him as their father figure. But before they could ask more the elevator doors opened revealing the headmaster's office.

"Qrow I am telling you that I am not going crazy!" everyone heard the headmaster shout as he was video calling Qrow Branwen with suitcases spread across the floor.

"Hey our suitcases" said Ivett.

"Good to know they came with us." Giselle said as she looked at her suitcase.

"And i'm telling you right now Oz that your coffee is making you see things." Qrow said as he showed his weapon Reaper at Ozpin "See I have my weapon with me here safe and sound."

"Then how do you explain this one then." as Ozpin showed Qrow the Reaper he had not noticing the people in his office thanks to Qrow.

"I'm too drunk to know if that's a real or not but i have mine so i know it's fake Ozpin now let me dri-" Qrow said

"Grandpa Qrow!" shouted Annie and Summer who appeared in front of the screen by Ozpin who for what seemed like the 5th time that day was surprised and moved back. Everyone else just looked to Ruby and Yang who were looking down at their sides and back at the sudden realisation that their daughters were not with them anymore.

"Wha? Who the heck are the kids Oz and why are they calling me grandpa?" Qrow asked looking at the kids before looking at Ozpin.

"I am not sure Qrow." Ozpin started and looked at the girls curiously "Who are you young childr-"

"Geez gramps at least try to remember your granddaughters won't you?" Annie said pouting a little while Summer copied her facial expression and pouted too.

Oz felt his eyes widened a bit and hearing this.

"Annie what are you doing?! That isn't the same grandpa Qrow we all know, remember?!" hissed Kanae as the realisation hit Annie that it was indeed not the same grandpa as he looked younger and she remembered they were in the past.

"Oh….crud.." was all Annie could say as she messed up by letting Qrow see her and Summer when they still hadn't explained anything to their dad and respective mothers. "Um…"

"Alright, I am NOT that drunk so who the heck are you brats and why do you keep calling me gramps?" Qrow said clearly drunk but looking intendly at Annie and Summer.

"Uh.." was all Annie said as she looked past the screen to her brothers and mother shaking their head no and telling her to keep quiet. "We're um.." she started but was cut off by Summer as she looked at her siblings thinking they wanted her to speak so she did.

"We're your granddaughters grandpa Qrow. I'm Summer Rose Arc and this is Annie Xiao Arc. Proud daughters of daddy Jaune Arc and mommy Ruby and Auntie Yang." She stood up in the desk proudly and pointing to them failing to notice the horror filled faces of her Siblings and their mothers.

Ozpin felt his jaw drop at the statement as he took a closer look at the two girls he noticed that the youngest girl who said she was Summer looked exactly like Ms. Rose but had blonde hair, a blue eye and a silver eye and a yellow hood. She had her father's obliviousness as he noted that she didn't realize that the others were trying to tell her to stay quiet. He then looked at Annie who looked at him while scratching the back of her head sheepishly just like Mr. Arc did when he was nervous or did something he thought he shouldn't have. She had bright blonde hair tied in a bun and her mother's lilac eyes with her father's quirks. He immediately knew that they were not lying.

As for Qrow he had stopped what he was doing at looked at the girls and came to the same conclusion that Ozpin had come to. He barely knew who Jaune Arc was but knew it was Ruby's first friend from the letter he onced received describing him from Ruby. He was honestly happy that she found a good friend and from what he read he seemed like a very shy if not nervous socially awkward teenage kid like his niece. He had also received a letter from Yang describing him as massively dense and bad with girls. So he was not surprised that they both got along well with him but to now know he had somehow impregnated his two nieces he was livid. He knew Yang was wild and outgoing but he knew she wouldn't ever sleep with someone she didn't know and didn't love and as for Ruby she was to innocent and naive to know any better.

"Who did you say your father was and what does he look like." Qrow said coldly putting on a fake smile for them to mask his anger. Annie seemed to notice and froze and looked at her sister who giggled.

"Silly grandpa papa is over there his name's Jaune Arc. She said pointing to Jaune who swallowed and shook his head no but to recieve a look of confusion from Summer who tilted her head. "No? She asked confused.

"No what?" replied Qrow as Summer looked back

"Oh papa is saying no to something but i don't know to what." she said as she shrugged her shoulders cutely "anyway papa has blonde hair like me and Annie and blue ey-" she said before being cut off.

"Qrow it seems like our call has come to the limit of my schools calling limit. I have to hang up now" Ozpin interrupted before the little girl gave out more information that she wasn't suppose to.

"Oz what hel-" Qrow started but was cut off as Ozpin ended the call.

He sighed and looked at Summer and Annie who just looked back at him with confusion and caution.

"Who are you?" asked Summer as she looked up at Ozpin confused but before he could answer Annie grabbed her and jumped off the desk landing on her feet and catching Summer before walking towards the group as Ozpin looked at Glynda and her students with a calm expression.

"To answer your question Ms. Rose Arc. My name is Professor Ozpin, I am the headmaster of this academy. Now who might you all be? From what i heard you said your mother was Ms. Rose and that the young girl standing next to you is Ms. Xiao Arc's mother is Ms. Xiao Long but, now correct me if i am wrong but i heard you say that Mr. Arc is your father?" Ozpin spoke

"Yes that's right sir." Annie said eyeing the man and pulling Summer to her as she backed away to their siblings and parents.

"Headmaster Ozpin?" spoke Glendal in a serious tone as he stepped forward in front of Annie and Summer who looked up to him. Ozpin just looked at him with a curious expression but had a hint of caution in his eyes as he took hold of his cane.

"And who might you be young man?" Ozpin asked.

"My name is Glendal Archwitch and we have much to talk about sir" Glendal bowed in respect before standing straight. "You see we came from Remnant 18 years in the future."

Ozpin was skeptical to say the least. "Mr. Archwitch how do you expect me to believe that you are telling the truth?" Ozpin questioned him.

"...What's your favorite Fairy Tale Headmaster? Mine is _The story of the Seasons._ " At the mention of the fairy tale name ozpin gripped his cane a bit more while Glynda stiffened. Everyone else just stood there confused except for the older brothers who looked at the headmaster with serious expressions. "It's an old fairy tale but I especially find the _Fall_ season and the _Wizard_ to catch my interest the most." Glendal said looking at Ozpin with a serious expression as Ozpin narrowed his eyes at him. "Wouldn't you agree Headmaster?"

"Yes it is indeed. The _Fall_ season and the _wizard_ are both very _interesting_ Mr. Archwitch. If you are from the future as you say you are, then does that make the children here with you from the future as well?" Glendal nodded "I see, now I believe there must be a reason as to why you all came to the past."

"That's right headmaster we will explain everything to you and our father as to why we have come here and what our purpose is." Glendal said

"Hm judging from your tone I assume you want this conversation to be private." Ozpin said as he walked behind his desk and sat on his chair.

"Yes I would." Glendal said as he turned around and looked at the group "Aunties can you please take the girls downstairs my brothers and I would like to talk to Headmaster Ozpin along with my Mother and our Father privately please. I will explain everything to you later and girls please do take your suitcases with you." he finished.

They all looked at him confused and curious as to why they wanted to speak in private. Jaune stood there looking very confused as to why he had to stay but decided to remain quiet and ask questions later. The little girls noticing their older brothers serious expression said nothing and quickly started grabbing their suitcases.

"Aw my suitcase is bwoken" said a sad Summer.

"Don't worry little sis I'm sure we can fix it." said Kanae as she picked up Summer's suitcase with both hands and holding her own. Tugging on their moms they lead them to the elevator.

"Alright alright we get it we're going." Yang said

"As Coco was being lead back to the elevator she looked back at Glendal "You owe us a big explanation when this is over." she said looking at him over her glasses as he nodded.

As they all got back Ivett walked towards the Headmaster's and looked at him as everyone else looked at her while Velvet started to panic about her daughter just walking to her headmaster so nonchalant.

"May I have Summer's Reaper back?" Ivett asked sticking her hands up wide "It was grandpa Qrow's weapon and she really cherishes it." she finished still looking at Ozpin.

Ozpin looked at her but saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes as he took the Reaper that he now learned was in fact real and belonged to Qrow and giving it the the little girl who held it and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you headmaster." she said before turning around running to the elevator with the weapon. As she reached the elevator she smiled at Summer and handed her Reaper "Here you go Summer." she said.

"Thanks big sister" Summer said before hugging her as Ruby and Velvet looked on as their children hugged while everyone else smiled at them as the elevator doors closed and the elevator left.

"Now then Mr. Archwitch, will you and your brothers please introduce yourselves." Ozpin said.

"Very well sir, My name is Glendal Archwitch and I am the head of the Archwitch household." he said with a bow.

"I am atlas specialist Jason Bella Arc and I am the 2nd oldest son of the Archwitch household." Jason said saluting.

"I am Frost Arc-Schnee and I am also an atlas specialist and I am the 3rd eldest son of the Archwitch household." Frost said before saluting and bowing slightly.

"I'm Kaito Arc and I'm the 4th oldest son in the Archwitch household. Nice to meet you I guess." Kaito said not taking his eyes off Ozpin who just stared back at him.

"I see. It is very nice to meet you young gentlemen I am Headmaster Ozpin an-" he was cut off

"We already know who you are Headmaster. Now stop wasting our time and let us get down to business" spoke Kaito as he looked very annoyed.

Glynda frowned as why about to say something but Ozpin put a hand up to stop her from saying anything but it did not stop Jaune from saying something.

"Hey Kaito be respectful to professor Ozpin he is the headmaster." Jaune said quietly and a bit nervous.

Kaito looked at Ozpin and then back at Jaune before lowering his head a bit.

"Yes dad sorry and I apologize for my rude behavior Mr. Ozpin." he said bowing slightly as Jaune smiled at his son.

"No worries Mr. Arc. Now then if I may ask. What he happened in the future to require you to come to the past?" Ozpin asked leaning his elbows on the table and looking at them with a serious expression.

The brothers looked at each other before Glendal spoke.

"To put it simply sir…...Our world is ending, humanity is dying and we came back to this time to make sure life goes on." Glendal said

 **End**

 _ **Au note: Hey everyone quick note just wanted to say that if you didn't enjoy this chapter I apologize I just wanted to get it out for you guys BUT I will have another chapter out this week and it will explain why the kids are here and their mission and where Jaune fits in all of it along with some backstory I made for him that will have something to do with his semblance. Also I made some mistakes here and there so sorry but I am really looking for a BETA READER so if you're interested please PM me. Thank you**_


	6. Chapter 6

"To put it simply sir….our world is ending, humanity is dying and we came back to this time to make sure life goes on." Glendal said.

Jaune and Ms. Goodwitch had stiffen at hearing that humanity and their world was ending while Ozpin sat there rather calm but in his mind he was beginning to also worry and be concerned about their future as the 4 kids took a seat on some chairs Glynda had brought out.

"I know it is very hard to believe but it is the truth sir." Glendal said looking a bit down.

"Mr. Archwitch that is a very serious matter. Just what exactly has happened in the future?" Ozpin asked still keeping his passive mask on.

Frost looked and Glendal who still looked down and then looked at his other siblings before they nodded at him.

"We do not know the identity of the person who is responsible for what has happened to Remnant in the future, nobody knows his true name but people have started calling him the Lord of Darkness and what we do know is that he is somehow connected to dad's past." Frost said as Jaune perked up at this.

"W-wait you're saying i-I know this person?" Jaune responded as Ozpin and Glynda looked at Jaune.

"Yes dad." Kaito said as he looked from Jaune to Ozpin "Ozpin if you think that your 'Grimm Queen' is the biggest threat to Remnant and to humanity then sorry to burst your bubble but your greatly mistaken."

"This man or whatever he is has more power than Salem could ever hope to attain. We have seen what he has done to the 5 kingdoms with our own eyes." Jason ended a bit sadly.

'5 kingdoms?' Ms. Goodwitch and Ozpin thought but decided to ask later. "Just what did this 'Lord of Darkness' do to Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked with a very serious expression as he looked at the four children of Jaune. They all sat quietly and looked down with a sad expression but and from the way they looked both the professors and Jaune knew what had happened to him.

"I-I'm dead." Jaune said wide eyed

"...Yes dad" Glendal said quietly before he looked at his dad "Out of every living thing on Remnant the 'Lord of Darkness' saw you and only you as his greatest threat to him and acknowledge you as the only living being that could actually stand up to him in terms of power and skill." Glendal finished still staring at Jaune who was looking at him with shock.

"Forgive me for saying this but I have seen Mr. Arc in combat and it is honestly pathetic. Children in pre combat schools have more skill than him. So how is it that this 'person' acknowledge your father as his biggest threat?" Goodwitch asked as she looked at her son who looked surprised along with the other boys while Jaune looked away.

"Glynda please let him speak." Ozpin said as he gestured for Glendal to continue who just looked at his father before looking back at his mom.

"Mom has dad not told you or even showed you yet?" Glendal asked

"Told me what? And what does he need to show me" Glynda asked with a stern expression

"I see….the reason he saw dad as his biggest threat was because of dad's semblance."Glendal said as Glynda looked surprised and Ozpin looked on with interest.

"Mr. Arc's semblance?" Glynda said as she and Ozpin both turned their attention to Jaune who was still looking away.

"I see I guess that explains why things seem a bit confusing to you." Frost said with his right hand on his chin.

"Yes it is confusing so do tell us, afterall you said you would explain everything to us." Ozpin said expression still serious and now looking back at the boys.

"Well to be honest Mr. Ozpin this is something we shouldn't tell you mainly because dad has only ever told my mom about it before she told us when we were preparing to come here." Glendal said.

"And what exactly is it that Glynda told you about?" Ozpin asked not letting up

Glendal looked at Ozpin with a stern expression that mirrored his mom's before speaking "About our dad's past." Glendal said as Jaune froze and looked at Glynda with wide eyes but Glynda only saw fear and sadness while she looked back into his eyes. "But that is something that we cannot tell you about. We can tell you about our dads semblance…. Or dad can tell you himself." Glendal finished and looked at Jaune as he snapped out of eye lock with Glynda and looked at his son.

"Hm? Now correct me if I'm wrong but I have never seen Mr. Arc's semblance or even show any signs of him having one. At one point I even believed he had no semblance." Ozpin said.

"You are correct Headmaster the only reason you haven't seen or notice anything is because dad is a master and hiding it." Glendal said

"W-what are you talking about." He questioned

"Father please we already know of your semblance and we know you know too." Frost said as Jaune just bit his lip and curled his hands into fist.

"You have to tell them or we wil-" Jason said before being cut off.

"NO! You will not tell anyone do I make myself clear. None of you should know about my semblance except for my parents and 7 sisters.." Jaune spat out angrily surprising both Ozpin and Glynda and the sudden anger the young Arc had while everyone felt the room temperature rise.

"Mr. Arc please understand that we need to know of your semblance in order to help your children and change this future we are hearing about." Ozpin said recovering from his surprise.

"D-dad please calm down." Kaito tried a bit frightened at his father's sudden anger.

"Dad mom knows because you trusted her enough to tell her and she told us for the sake of our mission and world. Y-you need to remain calm dad your releasing a lot of heat from your body." Glendal said as he looked at his dad.

A scowl appeared on Jaune's face as he looked towards Glynda who looked wide eyed and then away "Tch." He then took in a deep breath and let it out shakily before doing it again three more times "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost control of my anger like that." Jaune said looking a bit down his scowl now gone. "B-but I need to know something." he said as both teachers continued to stare at him.

"What is it father?" Frost responded

"Did Gly-. Did Ms. Goodwitch ever tell you why I told her about my past and semblance?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah dad she did but i think that's a conversation we should have in private not here in front of the headmaster or mom." Glendal said as he smiled at Jaune.

Jaune seemed to be contemplating about what his son just said before he looked at Headmaster Ozpin and then towards Ms. Goodwitch. His eyes stayed on hers for a while before he looked away and gave a long tired sigh.

"Mr. Arc I can see that talking about your semblance must be hard for you but please you or your children must tell us if we are to help avert this crisis in the future." Ozpin said as he looked at Jaune.

Jaune was now at the center of attention with all eyes on him as he looked around and then to the floor before he sighed once more before speaking "Professors what do you know about elemental semblances?"

"Elemental semblances? Well Mr. Arc if that is what your worried about then that is barely any cause for alarm. I have heard of a few individuals with semblances regarding the elements. If I recall correctly your teammate Ms. Valkyrie has a semblance that let's her control lighting but only if she's struck by lighting or is near it." Ozpin began.

"Yes I have also heard of an individual that has been able to control five elements in the past due to the help of dust crystals. " Ms. Goodwitch added

"That is correct Headmaster. Nora's semblance allows her to control lighting. Many people have mistaken it as a boost of strength but as you said and are aware of that is a lie. I know that her true semblance is lightning. She has an elemental semblance that allows her to control lighting whenever she's struck by it or even near it but she can only control it when either of those things are within range." Jaune said

"Yes Mr. Arc I am very aware of that and might I say that I am truly surprised you found out about Ms. Valkyrie semblance. But anyways on to the main topic of what your elemental semblance is. What element can you control Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked

Jaune stayed quiet for a few moments before lifting his palm up. "I don't 'control' any elements sir. To 'control' I would need to have a dust crystal or be near the element."

"Then what is it you do Mr. Arc? And what is your semblance? Stop stalling." Ms. Goodwitch said irritated.

"I 'bend' the 8 elements Ms. Goodwitch." Jaune said as he looked at his palm and focused on it.

"I don't unde-" Ozpin started before he stopped and his eyes widened when a small flame appeared in the palm Jaune had up.

Ozpin looked at Jaune with curiosity while Glynda was for once in a long time baffled at what she was looking at but as for the 4 sons of Jaune Arc they only smiled and looked on happily as their father was finally about to start talking about his semblance.

"Dad is unique from others because he is an elemental bender. He doesn't need to depend on any dust crystals like many do and he also doesn't need to be near the element to use." Frost said as the professors and Jaune looked at him in both surprise and interest.

"Elemental bending? That is a very interesting semblance. I have never heard of someone with such a semblance that lets him create fire without a dust crystal or fire being present." Ozpin said interested "Now Mr. Arc you said 8 elements? What are the other 7 elements you can bend.?" He finished

Jaune stayed quiet as the flame flickered out. "I am not showing you anymore than that, I hate my semblance and I refuse to talk about it." Jaune said looking down with a frown.

"And why is that Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked

"Headmaster that is a personal reason that my father doesn't need to tell you. I am sorry for sounding rude but if father does not want to talk about it then please to not push the issue." Glendal said

"Then what is the point of us finding out about Mr. Arc's semblance if he refuses to talk about it." Glynda said.

"Dad has already told you a bit about his semblance but the main point aunt Glynda was to show you dad's semblance." Kaito said

"And why is that?" She retorted

"Because mom, dad's semblance and his skill is what we need to in order to save our future and make sure life goes on HE is the reason we have come back in time." Glendal said as he stood up along with Kaito, Frost and Jason and looked at their father who looked back with confusion as they all held one palm out.

"Dad your not the only one who can bend the elements." Jason began "We can also bend an element but only one that we inherited from you." He ended as Jaune's eyes widened at what happened next along with the headmaster and headmistress.

Jason's palm became covered in a dark matter as some of it started to rise up. "I inherited the element of Darkness from you dad and since mom's shadow semblance is somewhat similar she was able to help teach me how to use it." Jason said as he looked to Frost.

Frost's palm became encased in ice as it formed sharp claws where his fingers should be. "I inherited the element of Ice, father and since I also inherited glyphs from my mother it has boosted my semblance tremendously. I no longer need to create Glyphs to summon or enhance any of my abilities." Frost said proudly as he and Jason looked to Kaito.

Kaito's palm then became surrounded by pink flames that flickered and send warmth to those nearby. "I inherited your strongest element dad. The element of Fire and for some odd reason I can also use mom's teleportation semblance with my fire. I trained with both Mom and uncle Fox to control my semblance and learn to use it in combat." He finished looking at his pink flames before he and his other two brothers turned to the oldest sibling.

In Glendal's palm a small transparent sphere appeared made of air. "I inherited your Wind element dad but not only that I also inherited mom's telekinesis. Both mom and uncle Oscar helped me master it and now I can freely airbend without any resistance at all." Glendal said as he raised his arm up and the sphere of air became bigger before disappearing.

"Our sisters have also inherited an element from you dad." Kaito said.

After a good 5 minutes of deafening silence Jaune was able to recover first. "W-wait you said you all inherited an element from me. So then why can't you stop this 'Lord of Darkness' then?" Jaune said

The 4 brothers looked at one another before looking back at their dad.

"We tried to dad but we didn't stand the slightest chance against him. That is when we realised that even though we inherited your elemental bending semblance we only inherited a small fracture of it." Frost said

"If we were to compare our bending powers with yours dad I guess the easiest way you could say it is that our power is that of a lake while yours is that of the entire ocean." Jason said.

"You have more power than us dad so you're actually able to bend the elements to a higher degree than us. Take frost for example, he has enough power to freeze the entire Atlas kingdom with his semblance but you dad you have enough power to freeze the entire continent of Solitas" Kaito said as Jaune's mouth dropped

"Ahem so if I am hearing this correct your father, Mr. Arc has the ability and power to bend elements to a catastrophic level?" Ozpin asked

"Yes Headmaster" Glendal replied

"So why is it that the future Mr. Arc or should I say Mr. Archwitch died against a foe if he has such powers like that?" He asked

Glendal looked down before looking at Ozpin directly. "That is because dad never trained or even mastered his semblance. That is how he lost and was killed because he couldn't even use it."

"So then I take it that part of your mission will be to help Mr. Arc master his semblance then." Ozpin said as Jaune bit his lip and looked away.

"Yes sir" Glendal said before turning to his dad "And don't worry dad we know what happened in the past and we will not speak of it to anyone but you will need to use your semblance as painful as it may be we must have your master the 8 elements if we are to secure a peaceful and safe future. Everything rests on your shoulders dad we are sorry to put a heavy burden on you but only you can save our world and future from death and ruin." He finished bowing his head at Jaune who looked at him emotionless before turning away and heading to the elevator.

"D-dad?" Kaito said

"Mr. Arc where do you think your goi-" Ms. Goodwitch began before getting cut off

"I'll do it. I'll train with you all and try to master my semblance." Jaune began

"T-that's great news fath" Frost said

"BUT!" Jaune shouted silencing his sons before they could say anything else. "If anything happens during training. Any mistake or slip up that I make or even if my emotions get the better of me then i'm sorry but we will stop my training permanently. That is my only condition" he said as the elevator reached the Headmaster's office and opened.

Taking in a deep breath "We accept your condition dad. We won't let you down." Glendal said bowing again to respect his father's condition.

Jaune turned around looking at Glendal one more time "Right…." He said before entering the elevator and leaving the office.

*sigh* "Dad this is gonna be really hard now." Frost said looking down as Glendal stood back up.

"Yeah I know but he's our only hope." Glendal said before turning to the headmaster and apologizing "Sorry Headmaster Ozpin but since our dad isn't here we cannot speak of his semblance anymore. Is there perhaps other questions that you have?"

"Hm" Ozpin began thinking as to what could have caused his student to suddenly become like that. Glynda noticed and instead asked the children a question.

"You said this man was connected to your father's past right? Then why did you not come back and simply ask your father who this person could be and stop him before he becomes this 'Lord of Darkness?" Ms. Goodwitch asked.

"We know little to nothing about this person aunt Glynda for all we know he could be a student here or a relative. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. There would be to many possibilities." Frost said

"Hm Alright then you mentioned there being 5 kingdoms but there are currently only 4. What continent became a kingdom?"

"Oh that would be Menagerie with Kuo Kuana becoming a kingdom. It is actually where we all live."

"I see." Glynda said but before she could ask more Ozpin had decided to ask something himself.

"Now earlier you said that you all have seen what the 'Lord of Darkness' has done to the 5 kingdoms. What exactly did he do?" Ozpin asked as the 4 boys became saddened.

"Sir the Vacuo and Mistal kingdoms have fallen. He laid waste to the kingdoms with his armies, they did not stand a chance against his forces." Frost said

"Before we came back to this time the Kingdom of Vale was under siege for all we know right now the Kingdom of Vale could be no more. The only kingdoms that probably stand are Atlas where aunt Schnee or should I say General Schnee has her entire military ready to defend the kingdom and Kuo Kuana where the rest of our moms and uncles are ready to defend the kingdom as well. If Vale is gone then he will attack Atlas next before Kuo Kuana." Jason said sadly.

"Why attack Kuo Kuana last?" Glynda asked.

"Because when dad died told him to let us defend ourselves so the 'Lord of Darkness' actually honored dad's dying wish and said that he would destroy the other kingdoms first and lay waste to them all so that we can try and gather an army to defend ourselves before he comes with his strongest army yet and kills us." Glendal said looking down sadly.

"You mentioned armies Mr. Archwitch. Just who exactly is this being attacking the kingdoms with?" Ozpin asked seriously.

"It's not a who sir. It's a what." Kaito said

"I beg your pardon" Ozpin replied a bit confused

"His army is made up of nothing but merciless killing things who take joy in death." Frost said

"What. are. these. things. young ones." Ozpin said now very worried

"They are Demons and Demon-Grimm." Kaito said

 **END**

 **I again seriously need a Beta Reader I feel like this chapter was very confusing and bad so i'll try and re-read it and edit any mistakes so that you all can understand it better**


	7. Chapter 7

**While Jaune was talking with the others.**

 **Lounge**

After leaving the Headmaster's office due to the fact that the boys wanted to talk to Jaune and their Professor the 5 mothers along with their daughters headed back to the lounge. Although before reaching the lounge Yang thought of a mischievous idea.

"Hey girls I just noticed something." Yang started as everyone except their daughters stopped and looked at her.

"What is it Yang?" Ruby asked her big sister.

"Well you know how Weiss thinks Frost is her son? You know before he was able to explain that he's her big sister's son" Yang continued

"Yes Yang we were there. What about it?" Blake asked

A devilish smile appeared on Yang's face "Well how about we mess with her and let her think Frost IS her son to get back at her for that all night study session from last semester. Then when we see her sister let's drop the bomb." Yang said grinning

"B-but won't Weiss be embarrassed when she finds out?" Velvet asked

"Oh believe me Velv she deserves it for what she did to us that night." Yang said evilly as Ruby and Blake both started to remember that night.

"You know what Yang I can actually get behind this prank." Blake said a rare but evil smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah sis I can do. Heh-heh" Ruby giggled evilly along with her older sister as both Coco and Velvet looked on with a look of confusion and worry.

"Um Coco are they ok?" Velvet asked

"I'm not really sure Bun Bun. Let's just go with their plan." Coco said

"That would be wise aunt Coco" Kanae spoke surprising them before her, Coco, Velvet and the rest of Team RWBY entered the lounge.

In the lounge they Nora fanning an unconscious Ren and also saw Luna and May playing with Yatsuhashi as he carried them both. Summer was looking curiously at Pyrrha who know layed on the couch muttering to herself. Annie seemed to be talking to Sun and Neptune about something. Giselle was checking her clothes in her suitcase while sitting on Fox's lap who was trying to find out what she was doing. However Ivett caught their attention as she was off by herself on the table holding a metal sphere in her hand and inspecting it closely.

"Hey there kiddo. What are you up too all alone over here." Coco asked as her and Velvet walked towards her.

"Hm? Oh hi mom hi aunt Coco i'm just inspecting my weapon that's all." Ivett said before eyeing the sphere again.

"Weapon?!" Ruby shouted as she appeared in front of Ivett who just giggled at her aunt.

"Yes aunt Ruby this is the weapon dad gave me for my birthday. It means a lot to me." she said showing her the sphere

"Wow! What's it do?! What's it do?!" Ruby asked practically jumping up and down while Velvet giggled and Coco looked on with amusement as everyone turned to them.

"By the way" Nora said suddenly appearing by Ruby surprising everyone "WHO'S THE STRONGEST FROM YOUR BROTHERS!?" Nora yelled in excitement as Coco covered Velvet's bunny ears as Luna did the same with May. Ivett was a bit taken aback and had started to try and hide behind her mom from Nora's sudden surprise attack.

*Cough* "Allow me to explain that aunt Nora" Kanae said as Nora turned to her along with everyone else. "From all of us kids that live in the Archwitch household our big brother Glendal is the strongest and most deadliest. He is a master and both hand to hand combat and swordsmanship. His weapon is Crocea Mors mkII that shifts from Sword to wand. He is very skilled with telekinesis and Airbending." She said proudly.

"Yeah i've seen big bro Airbend and holy cow is it cool but also very dangerous if your his enemy because he infuses the air that he uses with some of his Aura to make air blades or air bullets." Annie added

"NO WAY!" Nora shouted and looked at them in awe "THAT'S INCREDIBLE!"

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Sun yelled

"YEAH WHAT NORA SAID THAT'S INCREDIBLE." Ruby shouted too with stars in her eyes

"What is with all this shouting!" said an angry Weiss.

"Oh hey Weiss sorry about that it's just we learned something cool about Glendal." Ruby meekly said

"Who?" Weiss responded

"Oh yeah you weren't here Glendal is the oldest kid. He's actually Jaune and Ms. Goodwitch's son." Yang said while Weiss's expression became mortified.

"Oh god he got Ms. Goodwitch too." Weiss said holding her head "Anyways where's my son?" She asked

"Pfft Um he went with Jaune and the others to talk to the Headmaster." Yang said trying to hold her laughter in as Weiss narrowed her eyes at her.

"What is go-" Weiss began before Blake cut her off

"Kanae who is the second strongest from you kids?" Blake asked very interested now.

"Yes I would also like to know too. If your brothers are as skilled as you say then I would like to know more about their skill in combat." Yatsuhashi said holding Luna on his shoulders while May sat on his lap.

'So this is how strong and deadly Jaune's oldest son is' Pyrrha thought as she sat up and turned around to look at Kanae. She was too busy with her thoughts that she didn't see Summer looking at her. She snapped out of her thoughts when Summer poked her and Pyrrha looked down to see her smiling and lifting her arms for Pyrrha to carry her. She was to cute that Pyrrha could not help but smother her.

"Aww your so cute and adorable" she said as she hugged Summer tightly while she giggled and everyone looked on glad that Pyrrha was out of her depressing mood. Afterwards she placed Summer on her lap and began to listen to Kanae.

"So then Kanae which one of your brothers is the 2nd strongest from you kids?" Neptune asked excited

"Oh the 2nd strongest and deadliest from us is actually not one of our brothers but Ivett over there." Kanae said pointing to her little sister who shyly tried to hide behind her mom as everyone looked at her in surprise.

"REALLY!? WHAT CAN YOU DO?" Nora shouted as she got near Ivett who tried to hide behind her mom even more.

"Nora please show some restraint. Your scaring the poor child with your barbaric shouting." Weiss scolded

"Oh heh heh sorry about that I just got really excited." Nora said apologizing to Ivett while smiling

"I-it's ok aunt Nora." Ivett said shyly sticking her head out from the side of Velvet's legs. "Um big sis..can you talk to them please" She said looking at Kanae who smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing. Ivett despite being 6 years old is actually the 2nd strongest out of all of us. She only fights to protect the family, in self-defense or when she trains with uncle Fox and aunt Neo. Unlike us Ivett is a prodigy when it comes to her semblance and fighting style. She's the only one in the entire family who I guess basically evolved her semblance from Earthbending to Metalbending. Her main fighting style consists of Muay Thai and Hung Gar that she uses with her Metalbending to make it more powerful but she also knows a bit of other martial art styles. Combine it with her Seismic Sense and she's got the perfect defense and a strong offense but lacks the motivation to train. Honestly if she were to continue training she would probably surpass big brother Glendal in a matter of years." Kanae said as everyone was so shocked that they had there mouth.

The room was so quiet except for Luna and May who were playing Yatsuhashi and Annie who was laughing at everyone's expressions. The first to recover was Weiss who tried to look at Ivett with wide eyes.

"Y-y-you expect me to believe that 'that' child is the 2nd strongest. She looks like nothing like warrior if anything she looks weak. How can my son be weaker than her?! She doesn't even look like a prodigy." Weiss began raising her voice while Ivett whimpered a bit and tried to hide behind Velvet more. Annie was really getting angry along with her sisters from Weiss starting to bad mouth Ivett and doubt her. While Coco scowled at her and everyone else frowned at her.

"This is unacceptable I refuse to believe that she is supposedly a prodigy like her father when that dumb buffoon is the weakest most usele-"

*Smack*

Weiss was cut off when she felt a fist collide with her face and knock her to the ground. As she held her left cheek from the pain that lingered there she looked up to see that Velvet had punched her. An angry scowl on her face and deathly glare aiming at Weiss. Everyone remained quiet as they looked on in shock and surprise at seeing the usually shy and timid faunus now enraged and looking down at their friend with disappointment and anger in her eyes.

"She has a name so say it and I may not know much about her but I believe Kanae when she says Ivett is a prodigy and the 2nd strongest among them. So don't you ever talk about my daughter like that EVER again you bitch or next i'll actually I won't go so easy on you." Velvet said angrily before she turned around and walked to Ivett and kneeled in front of her. "You just ignore what she said okay? I know you and your sisters are talented and i can't wait to see you demonstrate your talents." She said said sweetly to Ivett and gave her a smile before hugging her.

Weiss had gotten off the floor and moved to the couch next to Pyrrha who also gave her a disappointing look.

"I'm very sorry for that outburst everyone I didn't mean to lose control of my anger. Um p-please continue Kanae. Who is the 3rd strongest if you don't mind me asking." Velvet asked as Kanae smiled and bowed respectfully at her aunt before looking at everyone and continuing.

"Um I know you all have question on us and what our abilities are and if they are true and all that but please wait until after our brothers come back so that we may demonstrate for you all and also dad. Anyways moving on. The third strongest would be Kaito. He's a master at hand to hand combat even better than Glendal. He doesn't use any weapons he Firebends and loves to fight a lot but when he gets angry he loses control and hurts his body in the process. The only thing that angers big bro is when opponents badmouth aunt Neo, dad or us. He may not seem like it but her really loves our family a lot. He got that habit from uncle Yatsuhashi" Kanae finished

"Who's Neo? And how come he doesn't get mad when people badmouth us?" Coco said dramatically

"Heh heh I am glad I was able to teach your brother the importance of family." Yatsuhashi said with a small smile.

"Hehe you and Kaito actually have a lot in common uncle." Giselle said before looking at her sister "anyways Kanae you should probably hold back on some details so that we can show our parents what we are made of instead of spoiling the surprise with details."She finished

"I guess you're right. Can you explain the rest of us then sis?" Kanae said as she walked over to Blake who was sitting on the ground now and sat next to her.

"Sure thing" She said and got up with a smile. "Allow me to summarize the rest of us for time saving purposes and also so you can see our abilities later on or else we will be here all day talking about ourselves. Ahem anyways the 4th strongest is Frost. He is a master spear user and thanks to aunt Winter's training he is a master Icebender. He has a strong offensive but lacks a good defense. He likes to negotiate instead of having a full on fight."

"I guess your big brother believes that some issues can be resolved by negotiating huh?" Neptune asked

"Yes um…. I didn't quite get your name." Giselle asked awkwardly.

"Oh this nerd his name's Neptune and also what happens when negotiations fall apart." Sun asked

"I see thank you uncle Sun and usually he will fight if it comes to that." Giselle responded "Moving onwards the 5th strongest you can already guess that it's Jason. "He uses Darkbending a lot but mainly to pull his enemies towards him. He is skilled with his duel wield pistols and only uses his black katana as a last resort. Big bro is very strong like the rest but it's just that he sometimes makes mistakes and that gets him in binds that he sometimes doesn't know how to get out off." Giselle finished as everyone nodded at her taking in the little information before Pyrrha spoke up.

"Giselle if you would continue we will hold our questions until the end." Pyrrha said smiling.

"Oh ok thanks aunt Pyrrha" Giselle said as Pyrrha smiled more at being called aunt "Annie is 6th strongest but I guess a good way of explaining it is that she's like a mini aunt Yang but a bit more dangerous haha." she laughed as Annie smiled and made a peace sign "Aunt Yang taught her hand to hand combat so she is experienced a lot in that but when angered since she can Lightbend her attacks are very dangerous and deadly. Honestly when she's very angry I would say she becomes the 3rd strongest out of all of us. She can Lightbend but she isn't very skilled with it like she is when she's angry." She finished before pausing for a moment.

"The 7th strongest would be Kanae and while she's very tactical and skilled with a Gambol Shroud she relies to much on stealth. Her attacks are powerful but also straightforward so most of us end up dodging them when we train. She does at least know how to get out of situations that are bad and she does know some hand to hand combat and her control of Darkbending is good but not great like Annie's but were still young so we have a lot of time to train our semblances right girls." Giselle said

"Yeah!" her sisters responded while everyone else giggled and smiled

"The 8th and 9th strongest are Luna and May. Luna can Earthbend a pretty good offensive attack and does know a bit more than Annie and Kanae but she lacks a defense. May on the other hand can Earthbend a really good defensive strategy but lacks the offensive. They both rely on their Earthbending to much and have no hand to hand combat experience. It's not that they aren't skilled its more as in they rather play and have fun instead of training and learning how to fight. Plus since they're 6 years old too we understand that they don't want to fight but dad did say that when they turn 7 that Luna and May at least need to learn self-defense and some hand to hand combat." Giselle said smiling at her sisters as they had fallen asleep on Yatsuhashi.

"The 10th strongest would be Summer but you can clearly see why. She's 3 years old and our baby sister so we protect her like our moms protect us and daddy protects them. Although she has gotten into the habit of wanting to train with grandpa Qrow and he has been teaching her but he's very careful so he doesn't get her hurt and usually only gives her beginner things since aunt Ruby forbade him from teaching her anymore until she was at least 5." She finished as Pyrrha looked at Summer who was on her lap to only see her sleeping soundly.

"I guess you can kinda figure who the weakest is in the family." Giselle said scratching the back of her head like Jaune. "It's really simple I am the weakest because i don't believe in fighting. I'm a pacifist I never liked fighting and I never will to me it's horrible. The only time I will fight is in self-defense but other than that i have no combat experience at all and the only weapon I carry is mom's Minigun purse but only cause she and dad made me carry it in case I need it for self-defense." She said looking down before finishing "Well that is us kids ranking from strongest and deadliest to I guess weakest and non-deadly. Any questions?"

The room was silent for a while as everyone processed the information until Coco spoke up.

"Hey kiddo how come you don't believe in fighting? Don't you wanna be a huntress like me?" Coco asked.

"Sorry mom but no I don't want to be a huntress. I believe that all fighting does is get you hurt. Why would I wanna fight to get hurt or hurt someone else. I would not benefit from it and neither would the other person all that would be gained is pain and loss of it's a really bad fight. I would defend myself and my family but I could never hurt anyone. Fighting to me is just barbaric and people should know that we should not fight amongst ourselves that we should try and help each other and understand one another." Giselle said as she looked at Coco.

"Haha you really do take after your dad I can clearly see that." Coco said surprising her daughter and some people in the lounge "You guys probably don't know this since you don't interact with him a lot but Jaune's a bit of a I guess pure person. He doesn't really see the bad in anyone just the good and he doesn't like fighting people at all unless he has to defend his family and close friends. Isn't that right P-money? Nora?" Coco said looking at Pyrrha who smiled and nodded her head in agreement while Nora giggled and also agreed "So if you think I'm disappointed or something like that don't worry. I understand Giselle you take after your dad more than me which is good but please once you find what you wanna do stick with it kiddo. I'll support you 100% and I'll make sure your dad does do." Coco said leaning down and patting her daughters head.

"Thank you momma and I do know what I want to do." she said smiling.

"Oh? And what's that?" Coco asked

"I wanna be a nurse. That way I can heal you and our family if anyone's ever injured. My Waterbending can help me with healing so I'll be able to help lots of people." Giselle said happily as Coco smiled at her.

"Well kiddo I'll do my best to help you in anyway I can and I'll be relying on you to help me heal up." Coco finished as everyone looked on smiling at the family moment Coco and Giselle had.

"Well I have a question for you Kanae" Blake said after a while.

"Hm what is it mama?" she replied

"I heard Giselle speak about you and your brother both Darkbending and Luna and May Earthbending. Why do some of you have the same semblance and why do you say bending at the end?" Blake asked

"Oh we got our semblance from dad I guess you could say we inherited it but that's something that dad and our brothers will speak to you about soon. Is there perhaps any other questions?" Kanae said

"I got one. Can you give us a small preview of your semblances?" Sun asked excited as everyone turned to Kanae with curiosity.

"Um we aren't really supposed to but I guess I can show you a sneak peek" She said as she lifted her hand. All of a sudden it became wrapped in darkness before disappearing.

"DUDE THAT WAS SO COOOL!" Sun shouted with stars in his eyes.

'So Jaune's children have unique semblances like that hug. ' Pyrrha thought sadly as everyone kept asking questions. 'I wish I could have been Jaune's wife too. I would have wanted to see what our kids would look like.'

"Hm" Ivett said quietly as she walked towards the lounge door and opening it and walking out causing Velvet to follow her daughter. "Ivett what's wrong sweetie?" Velvet asked turning a bit red from saying that to her daughter.

"It's daddy." She responded

"Jaune?" Velvet asked as she looked down the hall and saw no one. "I don't see him."

"That's because he still hasn't turned at the corner" Ivett said looking down sadly.

Velvet noticed and got worried. "Ivett sweetie what's wrong?" she asked kneeling and lifting her daughter's sad face to look at her.

"It's daddy….He's very sad." Ivett said

 _ **END**_

 **Cool another chapter. This happened while Jaune and his sons were talking with Ozpin and Glynda in the last chapter. I feel like I wasted to much time explaining how strong the kids were so that's why I kinda summarized some it so that I can show their skill later on. Hopefully you like the chapter and please review if you did or didn't it's always helpful. Saw the new RWBY episode 12 and I gotta say I'm kinda disappointed with it. Anyways I'm still in need of a Beta Reader so if your interested please do PM me I could use the help and it will make releasing chapters a good day or goodnight**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ozpin's Office**

"Demon-Grimm and Demons?" Glynda said as Ozpin could only stare at the 4 boys with wide eyes.

"Yes mom. They have decimated both Vacuo and Mistral not leaving a single trace of the kingdoms. We have only fought three different types of Demon-Grimm but unfortunately there are even more out there. When they were attacking Mistral that is when we saw the demons for the first time." Glendal said

"What did these demons look like Mr. Archwitch? I have heard of Demon-Grimm but never have I heard of just demons." Ozpin said

"Allow me to explain Headmaster Ozpin. From what we have seen there are only two types of Demons. The Red and Gray demons. The Red Demons appear as large, obese creatures. They possess sharp claws and teeth that seem to grow in rows, along with two ridged horns protruding from their heads. The veins on their necks are prominent and can be easily seen in there massive bodies. The Gray demons are tall beings that have long scaly arms, sharp claws and feet, and small wings. They have been seen wearing lower bottom armor and a sun-shaped helmet with a terrifying face. Between the two the Gray demon seems to possess the greater intelligence and has enough power to wipe out many trained hunters and huntresses by themselves. The red demon possessed lower intelligence but is still very powerful but unlike the gray demon it's more rigid and seems to use more straightforward attacks." Frost finished.

"And Mr. Arc-Schnee how is it that you know this information if your brother just said that you saw demons for the first time when they attacked Mistral." Ozpin said looking at Frost with a curious gaze as he looked at his brothers before Jason spoke up.

"The reason we know of this is because before they had even appeared in Mistral our dad along with Ren, uncle Sun and grandpa Qrow had fought those things 7 years prior to the attacks on the kingdoms. Grandpa Qrow told us that they were on a mission that my mom and the rest of team RWBY couldn't do due to the fact that both mom and aunt Yang were pregnant at the time along with aunt Weiss being Ill. So dad, Ren, Sun and grandpa accepted the mission on their behalf. He said that it was supposed to be a simple mission to check Mt. Glenn's underground tunnels for any suspicious activity that had been reported by locals and explorers. They were surprised when they saw not only the Red demon but also the Gray demon lurking in the deeper end of the tunnels. Grandpa said that he had never seen things like that and that when they saw it they were scared beyond comprehension. If it wasn't for Ren masking their presence they would have likely died before even putting up a fight. It took them almost 5 hours of nonstop fighting until they were able to kill those things but it came with a great price. Grandpa had gotten injured badly and was forced to retire from being a huntsman while uncle Sun and dad had been severely injured that they almost died. Uncle Ren was the one that came out with the least injuries but had lost his left leg. Grandpa said that that day changed the four of them." Jason said sadly.

"I see." Ozpin said quietly before asking. "Is that all the information you have on the Demons?"

"Yes sir. That is all the information we have about the demons from what we have seen and from what Grandpa Qrow has told us about. We have not battled any of them but we can clearly see that they are something to be feared considering Grandpa becomes agitated whenever we mention them." Frost said.

"Hmm then we will have to make preparations with this information that you have told us." Ozpin said while making a mental note to tell Ironwood along with Leo. "Now then Mr. Archwitch you said that the four of you have fought against 3 different types of Demon-Grimm. Can you please tell me some information on them? What are there strengths and weaknesses? What do they look like? And how many more are there out there?" Ozpin asked as Glynda was snapped out of her stupor after hearing about the Demons.

"The Demon-Grimm while not as powerful and strong as the Demons they are in my opinion more deadly than them. While Demons have been seen now, they are very few in numbers. The Demon-Grimm on the other hand seem to be as endless as regular Grimm but they have one thing the regular Grimm don't and that's great intelligence. 2 of the 3 Demon-Grimm we have seen are well known in our time since they are seen a lot. The first one would be a _Filcher_ it is similar to a Grimm creep except that its smaller with razor sharp claws. It's got bone armor coming from the front of its face all the way to half of its tail along with some armor in its chest. The armor also covers its front arms all the way to the wrist and from its waist to its knees. Its unique ability lets it spit out acid from its mouth. Its jaw is big allowing it to spit out the acid that it builds up in its throat. Its known weakness would be its throat since it is open with no armor protecting it. The best way to kill a _Filcher_ would be to stab its neck while it begins to produce the acid.

"Why when it produces acid?" asked Ms. Goodwitch

" _Filchers_ are moderately fast Demon-Grimm that can not only dodge attacks but counter them if not careful, but they seem to slow down and rely more on dodging so that they can begin to build up their acid to finish their prey or enemy." Glendal responded

"I see that is very interesting and I can assume that you four have defeated one these since you know its weakness. Thank you for letting us know about this _Filcher_ Demon-Grimm Mr. Archwitch. Now then can you explain the other two?" Ozpin said

"That is correct Headmaster we have all defeated a couple of them but yes let us talk about the other 2 Demon-Grimm. The second Demon-Grimm that is well known is the _Salamander_ and while its rarely seen in other continents it is seen almost daily in the deserts of Menagerie and Vacuo. The creature is measured somewhere between 6 to 7 meters in length with bony spines and plates covering the upper part of its body. It also has 6 short but powerful limbs, two horns that point backwards and a bony chin shaped like a sharpened shovel. It attacks anything that comes near it or its settlement from underground. The speed at which it travels underground is quite ridiculously fast and many have theorized that it used its multiple limbs and shovel shaped jaw to allow it to push through the sand with ease. It also uses its long tail as a sort of accelerant to propel it at such high speed from underneath the sands. This is a Demon-Grimm that we have been unable to kill. Only veteran hunters and huntresses have been able to kill them due to their thick armor and powerful attacks. Mom and Aunt Yang are actually the only ones that have been able to defeat a _Salamander_ by themselves." Glendal finished explaining

"And how is it that Ms. Goodwitch and Ms. Xiao Long defeated this Demon-Grimm by themselves?" Ozpin asked curiously while Glendal began to nervously chuckle

"W-well Aunt Y-yang just was able to defeat it after she pummeled one into dust with brute strength after I had a-accidentally gotten gum stuck in her hair." Glendal said with a look of fear to which Ozpin and Glynda raised an eyebrow to.

"How could Ms. Xiao Long get the strength to kill such a creature just from gum being in her hair? Couldn't she have just cut the little pieces of gum off?" Ozpin asked

"Y-you dont understand Aunt Yang loved her hair" This time it was Frost who began to speak with the same look of fear in his face. "Glendal didn't just get a little bit of gum stuck in Aunt Yang's hair no he got all of it stuck right in the middle of her hair…." This time a look of dear had hit Ms. Goodwitch. She had seen what had happened to a poor student when he had accidentally cut a strand of Yang's hair and it wasn't pretty. "W-we had to cut more than h-half of Aunt Yang's hair while she was asleep. But when she woke up it felt like doomsday had come….w-we had n-never seen her so m-mad." Frost finished as he and Glendal were shaking a little.

Glynda now felt bad for the two boys but Ozpin seemed to be quite amused before he asked another questions. "Alright then how is it that Ms. Goodwitch defeated one of these _Salamanders_?" Ozpin asked to which Kaito perked up before responding.

"Oh Aunt Glynda literally used her telekinesis to tear one of the poor things apart. It was actually quite gruesome to watch but funny at the same time because she tore it apart to save dad when he accidentally stepped on one and it ate him whole." Kaito said smiling as Ozpin and Glynda could only facepalm and Jaune's clumsiness.

"Alright then. *Ahem* If you could continue to the last Demon-Grimm please." Ozpin said

"Sure" Responded Jason as he saw that two of his brothers were reliving a hellish day in their head. "The last Demon-Grimm that we have faced is called a _Scalarvae_. _Scalarvae_ are actually parasitic type Grimms that rely on a host in order to pose a real threat. They embed themselves to the back of a corpse then they enter into a state of metamorphosis where they surround themselves with a sac-like membrane. The hosts then form into misshapen humanoid Grimms. While it's very rare to see a _Scalarvae_ they are also very dangerous if they are able to finish the metamorphosis stage of their evolvesion. They become deadly humanoid Demon-Grimm with bone armor encasing almost their entire body with two extendable thin stinger in their back. They also grow a bone plated tail and their hands become clawlike with one massive bone claw sticking out of the middle of them. The bone claw is filled with very deadly Neurotoxins that can severely damage nerve tissue or even kill you in less than hour if scratched by them." Jason finished as Ms. Goodwitch looked absolutely disgusted from hearing about the parasitic Demon-Grimm while Ozpin looked serious.

"Mr. Bella-Arc how is it that you know of this Demon-Grimm if they are very rare?" Ozpin asked as Jason looked down before speaking.

"I know of it because I ran into it when I was just beginning my training. I had left home angry after I had an argument with my mom about her wanting me to train with Aunt Winter even though I wanted to stay in Kuo Kuana and train with dad. I ran into the forest until I stumbled into it while it was feasting on an animal. It saw me and it lunged at me but I was so scared I couldn't move. If it wasn't for mom finding me almost right away in time, I would have died if she hadn't gotten there.…She managed to kill it but she had gotten cut by its bone claw….mom was at the verge of death by the time help arrived. The medics at the hospital were able to save mom but she had to lost her left leg." Jason said sadly.

"I'm sorry if I made you remember something unpleasant Mr. Bella-Arc." Ozpin said while looking at the boy with a bit of quilt.

"It's quite alright sir, my mom was able to recover and get better but that is how I know of it." Jason said

"Thank you all for this information you have given me. Now I know we have much more to talk about, but I can see that this will take time for you all to explain and I am sure we are all tired after today's little discussion. I understand that you boys have come to train your father and I will gladly help in any way I can. I do however need you all to do one thing if you are to stay at Beacon Academy." Ozpin said to which the four boys perked up at this and Glynda raised her eyebrow to Ozpin.

"Um sure what is it?" Kaito replied for them.

"You will have to pass initiation." Ozpin responded smiling as the boys looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and nodding.

"Sure. it shouldn't be that hard." Frost responded this time scratching his cheek as he was a little confused. "Headmaster? Why do you want us to pass initiation in order for us to stay here?"

"Quite simple. It is for me to evaluate just how skilled you four are along with how you work as a team. It is also so that we can have time to clean our old townhouse that used to house my staff. It is in the back of the academy and we only use it for storage as of late that is why we need to clean it." Ozpin said as they just nodded before going to pick up their suitcases. As they picked up their suitcases Ozpin spoke once more. "Now you four along with the rest of your families will be sleeping there from now on after you pass initiation." Ozpin finished surprising the boys and Glynda.

"Alright sir we understand but where will we be sleeping tonight?" Glendal asked

"Oh that is quite easy. Mr. Archwitch and Mr. Arc, you two will be sleeping in team JNPR's dorm room while Mr. Bella-Arc and Mr. Arc-Schnee will be sleeping in team RWBY's room." Ozpin said with a hint of amusement in his tone but before Glynda could say anything he spoke again. "As for your sisters they will be able to sleep in whichever dorm they want to, including Ms. Goodwitch's dorm too. Now then gentlemen if you have all your things I must ask you to please take your leave and wait downstairs for Ms. Goodwitch." Ozpin finished as the 4 boys left his office to wait downstairs.

"Ozpin can you explain why you have put those four boys in their mother's and father's dorms and let their sister sleep where they want INCLUDING MY DORM!?" Glynda said with an deathly ice tone as the headmaster could only look away in nervousness.

"Now now Glynda. You are a part of their family and if what I can guess you are the head matriarch of the Archwitch household." Ozpin said as Glynda began to blush slightly "Besides I am sure that the young girls would also like to sleep with you."

"W-what are you talking about Ozpin? I am sure they will sleep with their mothers and not me." Ms. Goodwitch said looking a bit away before looking back at him "And what is this about having to clean the old townhouse of storage. There is nothing there but dusty old furniture."

"Yes I know Glynda. I said that so that you would have time to move your things into the townhouse." Ozpin replied as she froze and looked at him with wide eyes before glaring at him.

"I WILL NOT MOVE IN WITH THEM!" She said

"Glynda you WILL be moving into the townhouse with the students as you will be able to keep an eye on them and keep them from doing anything to destructive." Ozpin said "It is also so that you can keep an eye on Mr. Arc's training and see if you can learn anything else from the children. This future concerns me a lot and if what they said is true then we must do what we can to prevent it." Ozpin said seriously as Glynda looked at him before sighing

"Alright I understand headmaster BUT if I'm doing this then you will be doing most of the paperwork from now on since I will be busy with them and Mr. Arc's training along with making sure they do not due anything dangerous." Glynda said with a small smirk as Ozpin froze a bit before sighing too

"That is fine Glynda. You have a deal." Ozpin said with a slightly defeated look

"Good now I believe I have kept them waiting long enough so I will be leaving now." Glynda said as she began walking towards the elevator before stopping and looking at the headmaster once more. "Was what you said true headmaster? About evaluating their skills and seeing how they work as a team?"

"Yes that is one of the 2 reasons." he said

"What is the other reason?" Ms. Goodwitch said as the elevator got to the top and opened up.

"To fling them into Emerald Forest" Ozpin said with an amused smirk as Ms. Goodwitch pinched her nose bridge and felt a headache coming.

*sigh* "I am getting to old for this." she finished as she got in the elevator.

"Now now Glynda you shouldn't say such things after all you do marry Mr. Arc and I am sure he thinks you look very young." Ozpin said before sipping his coffee "but please be sure to invite me to your wedding." he finished lifting his mug up before he watched the elevator doors close with a madly blushing Glynda.

After she had left Ozpin stood up and sighed before rubbing his eyes and looking out his windows into the night sky. "So the Demon-Grimm have emerged again." He said staring into the darkness with a sorrowful expression.

XXX

"Jaune is sad?" Velvet asks Ivett as her daughter looks up to her and nods her head "H-how do you know this Ivett?"

"I can sense it with my Seismic Sense." Ivett said before she looked back and perked up "Maybe daddy will be happy if he sees all the videos and photos he has of us." she said as she ran into the lounge while Velvet looked on before looking back down the hall as Jaune turned the corner.

She saw Jaune go into his teams dorm before going over and knocking on the door.

*knock knock*

"Jaune? Are you ok?" Velvet asked a bit quietly "Um is it okay if I open the door?" She asked before the door opened and revealed Jaune.

"Sorry Velvet I'm a bit tired and I just wanna rest." he said as she looked at him.

She could tell that something was bothering him. He was many things but he was a horrible liar. Jaune looked exhausted and drained. "Jaune what is wro-" Velvet started before she was interrupted

"Daddy" Said a nervous Ivett as she slowly walked up to Jaune and Velvet. "Um I-I brought you something so that y-you can cheer up. C-can you p-please come to the lounge t-to see it."she said playing with her white combat shorts while looking down.

Jaune could not say no to his daughter as he smiled a bit and patted her head. "Sure thing Ivett lead the way." Jaune said as his daughter seem to shine with happiness before walking forward happily while Jaune looked at Velvet as she had a small smile. "She sure is cute just like you Velv." He said making the Bunny Faunus blush before he realized what he said and blushed too before looking forward at their daughter. "A-anyway l-lets get going." He finished as they both began to follow Ivett as her bunny tail wiggled cutely.

When they got back into the lounge Jaune saw that Summer was sleeping on Pyrrha's lap as she hugged and combed her hair while Weiss sat next to her thinking about something. Coco and Giselle were talking with Ruby and Yatsuhashi as he was carrying May and Luna on his lap. Sun and Neptune were talking to were talking to Annie as Fox and Blake listened in. Yang was talking to Nora as she fanned Ren as Kanae was sleeping against Yang. Jaune then felt a tug on his hand as he was dragged in by Ivett and made to sit next to her on the floor next to her suitcase as Velvet went to Coco as everyone noticed Jaune.

"Hey Vomit boy."

"Your back Jaune."

"Hey Fearless Leader."

"Hey dude."

"Sup"

"Daddy"

"Hi dad"

"Hey daddy"

"Hey guys." Jaune said before he was hugged by May and Annie as Luna and Giselle sat by him before Ivett came back.

"Guys move! I wanna give daddy his scroll." Ivett said with a cute pout as the girls stuck their tongues out at her.

"H-hey come on girls let your sister show me what she has for me." Jaune said. He patted their heads as they pouted now and moved aside as Ivett smiled brightly and sat on his lap before showing him a scroll with a picture of what looked like a small brown and white corgi. 'I-is this mine?" Jaune said as she nodded while everyone else except Weiss started to move closer to Jaune so they can see what was on the scroll better. "Um how do I unlock my phone?" He said as he tried unlocking it until the image disappeared and his scroll scanned his face before making a bell noise as it unlocked.

In the main wallpaper it had an image of his kids standing outside of a big manor all smiling and looking at him. All the girls seem to smile at seeing Jaune's wallpaper but felt a bit jealous that they were not in it. As Jaune looked at Ivett she pointed to the gallery to which he tapped and many albums came up along with titles. 'Wifes photos' 'Wedding day photos' 'kids birthdays' and many more as everyone wanted to see them Jaune noticed a side album.

"What's this" he said as he tapped on the side album. On his scroll appeared an image of a lock on the albums as they were blurred out showing they were locked unless he types in a password. As he scrolled down the albums had different headings. 'Fun time with Neo' 'Yang loves hardcore' 'Special Ruby time' 'Velvet dominates' and etc. Jaune and the young girls were a bit confused but the mothers and their friends could only blush as they read some of the other side album headings. As he wanted to see the photos but couldn't since he didn't know the password he pouted a bit as Ivett poked his scroll.

"Daddy go to the albums and see all of your pictures." she said as Jaune smiled while she tried to tap the back button but instead touched the home button before tapping on Jaunes notes.

"Hey sweetheart hang on your opening other things…" Jaune said as he paused while looking at his notes. 2 headings caught his attention 'Demon and Demon-Grimm journal records.' and 'My kids elemental bending'. As Jaune looked at them everyone became a bit curious and seeing the first heading of the grimm but before anyone could say anything Jaune had tapped and opened the notes.

"...W-what the hell are these t-things…" Jaune said as he looked on with fear along with the other students as they stared at the pictures. On his scroll showed what they could only tell were 2 **Demon** from their names and 17 cruel bloodthirsty looking monsters that had different names and one heading over them ' **Demon-Grimm** '

"Those are the monsters you have fought daddy." Kanae spoke up as the other girls looked down or away. "They are the monster that roam the future."

 **END**

 **A/U: Sorry everyone for this very very late update. College has been stressing me out and taking most of my time along with work. Finals are next week so hopefully after that I can have more time to write and update my stories for you all. Thank you all for being patient with me but I do still need a Beta Reader so that I can begin giving updates on this story weekly. Also want to say is that my draft of 'Jaune's secret' will be getting a full story now. Lastly if anyone wants to become a Beta Reader for my other stories that would help me so much and it would help me get stories out faster and weekly. So if your interested please PM me.**


End file.
